


红雾

by paul



Series: 倒计时 [1]
Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 倒计时 番外
Relationships: blank - Relationship
Series: 倒计时 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984498





	1. Chapter 1

与杀人魔相关的新闻铺天盖地轰炸报道后，公众和媒体们很快被新的事件吸引了注意力，但对于基里尔的起诉进程才刚刚拉开序幕，对这样一个身世坎坷、有令人同情遭遇的“病人”，连公诉方都不愿意对他痛下杀手，这是塔拉斯的上司在某次会议间歇谈论八卦时提到的。

“法医能拼出来的尸体只有三具，除了他曾经的治疗医生，还有两个在伦敦打短工的人，他们一个是偷渡来的，另一个找不到家人，至于其他失踪案，比如他的前夫，那个高中老师，大概率没有证据证明是他杀人的，反而从找到的视频中看，他受到第二名失踪者，也就是大托马斯的长期虐待，或者胁迫什么的。”

“可是毕竟死了那么多人。”塔拉斯忍不住插嘴。

上司看了他一眼，抱着茶杯喝了一口，塔拉斯连忙闭紧嘴，即使在取得基里尔口供方面他是第一功臣，也不该随便发表意见，这边警察局的氛围和他在老家时的不一样。

“证据，想想我平时跟你们反复交代的，只有没污染的、有效的证据，才能把犯人送上绞刑架，抱歉，现在没有那些了，总之意思差不多。”

这个消息让塔拉斯觉得轻松了一些，想起那双时而忧郁、时而热情望着自己的眼睛，他真不希望蓝眼睛的主人被判重刑，因为基里尔在他感性的那部分情感中是个十足的受害者，尽管这个想法曾一度让他差点患上焦虑症。

基里尔口中的詹姆斯，只有一张照片，那是两个人依偎在弗吉尼亚湖附近的草坪上，基里尔的表情看起来不太情愿，詹姆斯倒紧紧搂着他，嘴唇贴在基里尔的脸上，洋溢着灿烂的笑。

“我当时挺高兴的，就是……就是……不太适应。”基里尔如此向塔拉斯描述他的当时的心情“我跟其他人没去过那么美的地方，杰弗逊把我当宠物养在身边，时间长了我觉得那很正常，是詹敏告诉我，相爱的人才不是那样。”

起初塔拉斯排斥扮演“詹姆斯”的角色向基里尔套话，为了工作根本没有拒绝的理由，何况看到照片连他自己也觉得那个叫詹姆斯的水管工跟他非常像，上司交代他最好连胡子也留好，方便基里尔交代案情。

所以在他“包装”好自己，重新出现在基里尔面前时，这个要么沉默要么嘴角挂着神秘的笑的美丽男人忽然情绪波动剧烈，让医生必须给他注射镇静剂，可詹姆斯始终没掰开他抓着自己的手。

“詹敏，你原谅我了吗？”基里尔虚弱地问，眼睛里闪着微弱的希望。

塔拉斯在其他人的示意下，为难地叹气，对基里尔勉强笑了笑“我没恨过你。”

“是啊，是啊，你对我一直那么好。”基里尔喃喃自语。

断续的一年时间里，塔拉斯差不多将工作重心都放在这桩案件上，收集媒体的报道，包括网上的议论，比如那些好事者给基里尔起个绰号叫他“白寡妇”，这件事甚至让基里尔本人都知道了。

“我从电视上看到的，”基里尔仰起头，盯着监控，忽然转过脸对塔拉斯笑“你是不是要说照片没有我本人好看？”

塔拉斯心中咂舌，看来那个叫詹姆斯的男人实在很会花言巧语，他皮笑肉不笑地动了动嘴角，看到基里尔略失望的神情，咳嗽一声，点头表示“他们把你拍的难看极了。”

“你觉得呢？昨天他们给我体检，我比之前胖了，这真让人难堪，你从来都只喜欢苗条的人对不对，不过对我有点信心，我会减下去的。”基里尔俏皮地眨眼。

忽然基里尔伸出戴着手铐的手，摊开掌心在塔拉斯面前，不好意思地说“亲我一下，詹敏。”

“什么？”塔拉斯不知所措。

“我没信心的时候，你就这样鼓励我。”基里尔小声说。

“这怎么行……”塔拉斯没法答应，别说有监控摄像头，就是没有他也不可能对一个连环杀人犯这么做，开什么玩笑，这个蛇蝎美人可是连自称最爱的男人都一起杀掉了，即使他们还没找到尸体，老实说，唯独对这个叫詹姆斯的男人的下落是最让塔拉斯好奇的。

“对不起……”基里尔像个做错事的孩子缩回手，低下头咬紧嘴唇。

塔拉斯看了一眼时间，站起身罕见地拍了拍他的肩膀，男人无动于衷，塔拉斯以为自己误会了什么，只好说“我先走了，下次见。”

“下次……是什么时候？”基里尔的声音很闷。

“我不知道。”塔拉斯没有敷衍他，这事由他的上司决定，不是他一个最普通的警员能左右的。

“我们分开了那么久，我一直跟自己说，我们已经永远在一起了。”基里尔的声音越来越小。

这引起詹姆斯的警觉，他看了一眼摄像头，之后的动作不合规，以至于他的上司反复追问基里尔说了什么，塔拉斯的回答全是“他说的话我听不懂，抱歉，头儿，我不懂俄语。”

其实塔拉斯的奶奶是德俄混血，她经常对塔拉斯说俄语，所以他怎么可能听不懂。

“我的脑袋坏掉了，你为什么会出现，我……我把你吃掉了……”基里尔用细不可闻的声音自白。

当晚塔拉斯回到家就做了噩梦，梦里基里尔笑着用刀把他切碎，从胸腔里取出心脏，在嘴边吻了又吻，鲜血让那张白瓷般的漂亮脸蛋诡异又恐怖。

“说你永远爱我。”基里尔爱抚着那颗跳动着的心脏，期待着塔拉斯能说些什么。

然后他醒了，衣服被浑身的冷汗打湿，躺在身边的女友也坐起来，抱着他的胳膊问“怎么了，亲爱的，你又做噩梦了？”

“是压力。”塔拉斯回答。

之后他再也没睡着，第二天一早就跑到精神病院，希望与基里尔见面，护士告诉他昨晚基里尔忽然发疯，用头撞墙，还用碎玻璃划伤身体，已经注射过镇定剂，现在睡得很沉，谁也不能见。

在塔拉斯的恳求下，他隔着病房的窗看到苍白的基里尔安静地躺在床上，全身被束缚带绑得结实，露在病号服外的皮肤有着大大小小的伤口，让人不忍直视。

“你们打他了？”塔拉斯这个不专业的问题引起对方的反感。

“是他自己弄伤的，在病情稳定前，他必须全天监视。”

临走前，塔拉斯听到背后的议论，也许这次发病会以余生监禁为代价，而不必被关进重刑犯的监狱，但想到前一天，那个男人深情地望着自己的目光，塔拉斯感到心疼，这个不该出现的情绪从此就像在他的大脑里种下一个念头，让他再也没法以警察对犯人的眼光来看待那个男人。

对基里尔的起诉进入到第二个年头时，塔拉斯与女友结婚了，结合顺理成章、水到渠成，以至于短暂的婚礼筹备和典礼举办后，塔拉斯没觉得生活有什么变化，相反他的工作变得更忙，这让他对家庭和妻子怀有愧疚。

如果不是偶然同事间谈论基里尔的案子有了结果，塔拉斯差点忘了那个住在精神病院的男人，时间过去了那么久，不知道他过的好不好。法院最后判定基里尔精神失常，以最终认定杀害三名受害者判处终身监禁，并交由病院看管。

原本以为这种级别的杀人犯兼精神病人，在探视方面会很麻烦，塔拉斯开车几个小时到达目的地才感到后悔，幸好接待他的人还记得他是警察，十分配合他。

“他还自残吗？”塔拉斯边填表格边问。

“没有，自从住进来后，他很安静，不过他住的是单人间，最开始不能出门，后来病情稳定了，他跟我们说想去花园，之后就做些园艺方面的事，他很擅长，我们觉得对他的身体有好处。”

塔拉斯觉得这里环境不好，如果可能的话，他希望基里尔能转到条件更好的医院，如果需要他帮忙做申请的话，塔拉斯愿意施以援手。

穿过灰暗的走廊，他看到花园里的一片空地上，护士带着十几个病人做体操，在他们转过弯，塔拉斯一眼就看到石子路尽头的那个男人，正坐在椅子上晒太阳，眼睛注视着矮小的花坛。

“我自己过去，谢谢你。”

塔拉斯庆幸今天没穿制服，格子衬衫和牛仔裤，从婚前就被女友现在的妻子说看起来很宅，一点都不时尚，明明长得很帅，他希望自己能尽量贴近一些基里尔大脑中的詹姆斯的形象，虽说这对他很困难。

“嗨，詹姆斯，你来了。”基里尔看了他一眼，继续盯着前方的花坛。

塔拉斯长出一口气，为基里尔还记得他或者詹姆斯感到高兴，据说医院每天给他开药，睡的时间比清醒的时间长，在发现他没有什么攻击性后才慢慢减少药量，反正医院的职责只是看着他，没义务给他治病。

“嗨，好久不见。”塔拉斯站在男人身边，犹豫要不要坐下来。

基里尔用食指比在嘴边，小声说“嘘，别出声，兔子在睡觉。”

塔拉斯顺着他指的方向，没有发现什么兔子，他怀疑这是什么新的病症，打算在会面结束后向院方反应，就听到基里尔继续说“你怎么不记得，是你送我的嘛，跑丢了，我在这里才找到它。”

“我说过我记性不好，”塔拉斯轻声说，陪他一起望着那个不存在的兔子“能帮我回忆吗？”

“我们在度假，一只白色的兔子撞到树上，晕了，你抓着他的耳朵提起来，我说你别这样，你还要把他吃掉，我不舒服，其实你想逗我高兴，当时那个女人开始威胁我，要把本的事情说出去，我知道她在诈我，我也很想跟你说，但当时我还不信任你……”

基里尔自然地抓过塔拉斯的手放在脸边磨蹭“下次什么时候来？”

塔拉斯怪异地看着他，不确定面前的男人到底正常还是不正常，小心地抽出手说“不一定，你知道我工作很忙，这里又很远。”

“嗯，为了生活，我理解你，现在我只用整理花园，比以前轻松很多，但是相应的辛苦你了，赚钱一定很难。”基里尔转头望着他，忽然像是想起什么问“你叫什么？”

“什么？”塔拉斯觉得他不该来的。

“詹姆斯什么？我一直没问过你。”基里尔好奇地眨巴着蓝眼睛问。

塔拉斯抿紧嘴角，在基里尔的期待目光中说出了自己真实的姓名。

基里尔点点头“我记住了，下次见。”

塔拉斯想了想问“这里吃住怎么样，还习惯吗？”

“我原谅你上次见到我时没打招呼。”基里尔咧嘴笑，像个孩子。

塔拉斯心里发紧，他以为上次参加庭审时非常小心，因为很难说一个与詹姆斯长相相似的人出现在基里尔面前会让这个精神病人出现什么意想不到的反应。

塔拉斯应付地笑了两下，基里尔继续说“能吻我吗？你很久不吻我了。”

“我结婚了，所以……”塔拉斯说出这句话后，看到基里尔黯淡的神色立刻后悔。

“这样啊，是上次那位女性吗？我以为你说她不适合你是说真的。”基里尔比划着手指，塔拉斯从他的肢体动作上感觉他的情绪变得不稳定。

塔拉斯蹲下身，仰起头望着面前的纤细男人，他的嘴唇有些干，睫毛很长，蓝眼睛里有自己的影子，但他清楚基里尔眼里只有詹姆斯。

“但我会再来看你，如果不忙的时候。”塔拉斯抚摸他的头发，就像在哄一个孩子。

“詹敏，那个花瓶，你拿走了吗？”基里尔颤抖着嘴唇，握紧双手问。

塔拉斯想不到他还记得这件事，眼睛在周围转了转，见没人注意到他们，就拉住他的手，压低声音说“我跟你说过，别再提这件事，对谁也不能。”

“包括你吗？”基里尔的手非常冷。

塔拉斯爱怜地用力攥紧，想给他一点温暖“包括我，因为那本来就是我，对不对，我下次会给你带点衣服，你穿的太少了，是不是夜里也很冷。”

“不会比我老家更冷的。”基里尔为他们有了肢体接触而开心起来“如果你想送的话，我想要兔子睡衣，你的最爱。”

塔拉斯叹气，用手指刮了下他的鼻子“好，遵命。”

看着基里尔迅速变红的脸，塔拉斯再一次后悔，他不该这样对待一个病人，基里尔一定会当真的。

回程的路上，塔拉斯的记忆飘回担任审讯任务的时候，当时他以听不懂为由，第一次违背职责，没有将詹姆斯的下落提供给上司，之后偶然的独处，基里尔向他求援，表示不能让其他人碰詹姆斯。

“他们都不配，詹敏是最好的。”基里尔小声反复念叨。

在塔拉斯的追问下，通过基里尔的只言片语，他才推断出事件大致的轮廓，詹姆斯死后，基里尔给医生打电话，在对方的帮忙下将他火化，至于基里尔用什么作为交换条件，恐怕用膝盖也猜得出，色迷心窍的卡朋特就这么走上不归路。

基里尔的那幢房子已经无人居住，庭院里被翻得乱七八糟，原本美丽的虞美人已经不见踪影，但就在基里尔交代的地方，墙壁的角落，塔拉斯找到一株顽强生长的幼苗，然后顺着它向下挖，找到那个花瓶，里面沉甸甸的，自然是詹姆斯的骨灰，塔拉斯将“罪证”转移到其他地方，临走前找到一个破花盆，将那株小苗一并带走。

下次该将虞美人也一并带给他，塔拉斯扶着方向盘想，事到如今他认为自己也成为“白寡妇”的猎物，那个男人就像一个巨大的黑洞，能将周围所有人吞噬，可塔拉斯认为是他将众人心中灰暗的那面暴露出来，基里尔是个罪犯不假，也正在为他的罪行付出代价，但塔拉斯对他抱有莫大的同情，同时认为那个男人让自己非常在乎，这不该发生的感情，在他还未意识到时已经生根发芽，等待破土而出。

如果不是一次办案来到基里尔所在的医院附近，塔拉斯可能要等待来年春天才能兑现承诺，事后他后怕地想，若再等几个月，可能上次见面就是永别。

“怎么会变成这样？为什么不给他治疗？”

塔拉斯站在病房外，看到基里尔再次被束缚带捆在床上紧闭双眼，他比先前更瘦，从衣袖中露出的胳膊像能随手折断，手背上贴着输液用的预留针，眼窝深陷，头发黯淡无光，呼吸急促，看得出来他睡得一点不安稳，嘴边还有些呕吐物，唇色泛着病态的颜色。

一位护士把他拽到楼梯拐角，小声地说“他的情况不太好，建议转院。”

塔拉斯很为难，基里尔是犯人，转院手续办起来比较麻烦，他是警察不是狱警，更与基里尔没有任何关系，但如果不将他尽快转移到条件较好的医院，可能他坚持不了多久，塔拉斯站在花园里抽了两支烟，才从一位“病人”的口中得知真实的原因。

每周日有神父到医院宣讲教义，基里尔不感兴趣，一个人在花园里做自己的事，有个来实习的医生很早就对他有兴趣，专门挑其他人不在的时间准备对基里尔下手，遭到强烈的反抗，基里尔把人推倒在地，偏偏头碰到一块石头，幸好人没什么事，但他污蔑基里尔发病，就把人捆起来关禁闭。本来那家伙还想趁机在病房里胡来，被其他几个病人暴打，这下他再也不敢出手，不过基里尔的自由从此就没有了。

想到潮湿、阴冷的房间环境，塔拉斯的心往下沉，不过想到办理转院面对的困难，他有些退缩，决定先去找他聊聊。

“嗨，基里尔，听说你不太舒服。”塔拉斯回到房间，坐在他旁边。

“詹敏，我以为你不会来了。”基里尔勉强笑了下。

“为什么？”

基里尔暧昧地摇头，什么也不说，塔拉斯的心被狠狠揪住，这个男人好像表现出没有活下去的动力的样子，不知道是否与自己有关，拿出湿纸巾给他擦了擦嘴角。

男人的呼吸忽然变得急促，整张脸像喘不上气似的变成红色，手张开又攥紧，抓着束缚带，努力把脸背到另一侧，呼哧着说“走吧，詹敏，别再来了。”

塔拉斯叫护士和医生，给他做吸氧，还注射了不知名的药物，他离开房间看着基里尔在床上痛苦地扭动，实在没法看下去，大步向外走，塔拉斯决定不管有多难也要把人转到其他医院，先把病情稳定下来再说。

首先他找到当时给基里尔辩护的律师，这位公派律师在当时为基里尔的案子做了不少努力，所以塔拉斯找到她时，对方欣然同意，还表示会尽最大的努力，然后塔拉斯跟上级请假，如实表达要做的事，最后还要给打理基里尔资产的信托基金经理打招呼。

律师说基里尔挺有钱，但现在人病着，没法做紧急授权，所以塔拉斯本来准备跟妻子商量，拿出一点钱给他周转，但刚隐晦提了一点就被拒绝，他清楚他们的关系有些紧张，也不想再因为外人的事加速紧张，只好再跟秘书打电话，询问经理什么时候度假回来。

十天后，医院给塔拉斯打电话说基里尔的情况越来越不好，他们已经将他转到附近的普通医院观察治疗，就在他着急万分的时候，律师联系上塔拉斯说转院的手续已经办妥，只等交接。

于是塔拉斯在上司和妻子的怀疑目光中，继续决定休假，他认为转院过程中自己必须在场，事实证明这个决定是正确的。在看到塔拉斯出现后，戴着氧气罩的基里尔笑了，又一阵咳嗽让他连眼泪也流出来，紧紧抓着塔拉斯的手不放。

渐渐地，基里尔的病情得到控制，能吃东西不用输营养液，塔拉斯将家里一部旧手机留给他，约定每周在他休息的时候，两个人能视频通话一次，医生也说与人交流对基里尔的病情有帮助。通常塔拉斯会先给他发一条信息，确定可以后，再通话，他一点也不担心基里尔会在不适当的时候打电话，因为他相信基里尔。

“我今天喝了奶油汤，面包不好吃，我可以给他们帮忙烤面包，你知道我挺擅长做那些。”基里尔腼腆地说。

“是吗，我不记得了。”塔拉斯笑了笑，补充“下次有机会我试试。”

“你的记性怎么比我的还差，明明吃过那么多次，你记得有一次你还把蛋糕上的奶油抹在我脸上，我们接吻，然后还……”

塔拉斯吓得四外张望，这反应像极了背着老婆在偷情，连忙说“别说出来，基里尔，我结婚了。”

“对不起，我……我忘记了，”基里尔叹气“那很好啊，真的很好，比和我好，我对你一点都不好。”

塔拉斯试图转换话题，但之后聊什么基里尔都没什么兴趣，时间到了他只好挂断电话，长出一口气，从阳台回到客厅，看到妻子不悦的目光。

“是那个病人。”塔拉斯解释。

“对，还是个该下地狱的连环杀人犯。”

塔拉斯觉得这句话很刺耳，但理智来说，这是事实，不管原因如何，基里尔就是杀人犯，他出于人道方面的同情，给他点力所能及地帮助，并在化解困难后抽身离开才是最好，别让一个病人牵扯过多的精力。

但是……

塔拉斯辗转反侧无法斩断联系，就从基里尔不会乱打电话这点看，他就更加怜惜那个亲手杀死爱人男人。

一天值班结束，塔拉斯拖着疲惫的身体走到基里尔所在的医院，他不想回家，昨天在电话里夫妻二人刚大吵一架，想到家里令人压抑的气氛，而他刚结束了连续好几天的加班，实在不想那么快回去，就决定先去看看基里尔。

医生说他之前居住的环境加上使用的药物才使他出现肺部水肿和哮喘，塔拉斯推着坐在轮椅上的基里尔来到庭院，昨晚刚下过雨，空气潮湿阴冷，飞雾弥漫，塔拉斯一点也不喜欢伦敦的天气，也不喜欢这里的工作环境。

“送你。”塔拉斯偷偷揪起一朵黄水仙放到基里尔手里。

“谢谢。”

塔拉斯坐在石凳上，帮他裹紧衣服，一种微妙的感情在两人间缓缓流动，让基里尔抓住塔拉斯刚要收回的手，贴在脸颊边。

“上次，我以为你是来接我的。”基里尔垂下眼睛，嘴唇动了动“抱歉，我是说，詹敏，你还能喜欢我吗，私下里的那种。”

“什么？”塔拉斯皱眉。

“我们之间没可能，我一直都知道，不是因为你结婚了，从以前我就这么想，可我喜欢你，你说话总像在骗人，我也总骗你，说本要回来了，我犯了罪，如果我们能早一点认识该多好，在我杀了本之前。”

塔拉斯沉默地想了想“至少那时候我不会让他打你。”

基里尔吻他的手背“你看，你都记得，记得那么清楚，我真高兴。”

塔拉斯看着他孩子气般的笑脸，鬼使神差地回吻他的手背，这个举动让基里尔惊慌。

“别这样，詹敏，会被人看到，那些房客全都鬼鬼祟祟的。”基里尔小心地观察周围。

塔拉斯原本的后悔之心一下子就没有了，活在自己世界里的男人就像一只胆小的兔子，如果不是那些人实在过分，基里尔根本不会杀人，是那些混蛋害了他。这个认知是从他了解到事件全貌后就得出的，所以他才会违法地帮忙移开詹姆斯的骨灰，那是基里尔能活下去的信念。

“哦，对，这个给你。”塔拉斯从口袋里掏出一根金属项链，项坠是个拇指大小的金属瓶。

基里尔咧嘴笑，幸福的神情就好像得到什么宝物“这是什么？”

“是小花瓶。”塔拉斯谨慎地措辞，希望基里尔能明白那代表什么。

基里尔愣了几秒，两只手托着它，认真端详那个平平无奇的金属瓶，忽然流出眼泪，一遍遍叫着詹姆斯的名字，塔拉斯听在耳边感到心脏像被扎了好几下。

意料之外的吻落在塔拉斯的唇边，轻得就像雪花落在脸上，转瞬即逝，塔拉斯终于明白自己对基里尔的感情，伸手将项链给他戴上，抓住手像确认般再吻了好几下。

“我喜欢你，请你……”塔拉斯想说请你活下去，在看到基里尔眼中闪着的光时决定没有必要那么说了。

“真好啊，詹敏，你还喜欢我。”基里尔颤抖地回答。

塔拉斯将他的手展开，郑重地亲吻掌心“我问了律师，她说她可以给你申请电子脚铐。”

基里尔歪着头不解的样子十分可爱，塔拉斯继续说“虽然可能要很久，但至少比现在要好。”

基里尔轻轻摇头“别为我为难，你有时间的话，就来看我，我们还能打电话。”

“所以你会好好吃饭了对吗？”塔拉斯问。

基里尔拍了拍胸口的项坠“你说什么我都答应你。”

塔拉斯叹气，拍拍基里尔的头，挥手道别。

律师说的那种可能性虽然微弱但不是没有实现的可能性，基里尔既是加害者也是受害者，加上他的脑子有问题，如果有人愿意监护他的话，是可以离开病院的。塔拉斯在听到这个说法时，难以避免地想到由自己来做监护人，但那不可能，他有自己的家庭，在关系紧张前曾计划生一个孩子，他不能在基里尔的问题上涉入过多，太危险了。

塔拉斯坐在汽车里呆了好一阵，他不后悔刚才亲了基里尔，因为在男人看来，那是詹姆斯的吻，他为自己感到可耻，他与那个试图侵犯基里尔的医生没有区别，尤其还说了什么保外就医的假设。他原本想自己是在给基里尔一个活下去的理由，现在看全是骗人的，他是为了自己，为了那个在与妻子做爱时想到基里尔的、卑鄙的自己。


	2. Chapter 2

圣诞节前夕，难得塔拉斯回家比较早，他买了一束玫瑰花，找出花瓶摆在客厅的茶几上，最近他与妻子的关系有所改善，塔拉斯觉得新婚磨合期已过，两人的脾气变得收敛温和，他为自己前些时候对基里尔产生幻想而感到愧疚，下决心更好的对待妻子。

就在他端上土豆炖羊肉，再弄点薄荷汁准备配合冰箱里的白桃布丁时，妻子回来了，惊喜地看着塔拉斯准备好的晚餐。

塔拉斯给她脱下外套，亲昵地碰了碰对方，就嘱咐先去喝杯热茶然后开饭。温馨的晚餐结束后，他们各自又忙了一会儿，准备上床温存，塔拉斯已经洗过澡，妻子让他拿一件睡裙，完成这件事时，塔拉斯从衣柜的另一边发现了羊绒外套，不悦地皱了皱眉。

那是前些天气温下降后，塔拉斯准备拿给基里尔的，虽说病房里的温度还不错，但室外活动的话，需要保暖的外套，没人会想到给他准备那些，除了自己。

“我有外套，还有小羊皮靴，喏，给你看，”基里尔抬起腿给塔拉斯看他套着毛线拖鞋的脚“手套和围巾也有，那些是你给我买的。”

塔拉斯看着基里尔给他展示少得可怜的几件衣服说“都很旧了。”

基里尔摇头“都是那次上街，你带我去见你前妻时买的，还是你花的钱。”

塔拉斯笑了下，决定给他买件外套，希望基里尔不要嫌弃是二手衣服，尽管保养的不错。但那段时间他很忙，抽不出时间去医院，就拜托妻子做这件事。

“你没送去吗？”塔拉斯看着妻子穿着睡裙，光脚踩在地毯上，水珠顺着长发流到锁骨。

“什么？哦，那个啊，我忘记了。”

塔拉斯舔了舔嘴唇，看着她涂抹护肤品，想了又想决定说“天气很冷了，寄过去也好。”

“那是你的事，这么说吧，”妻子甩开长发，拉起塔拉斯的手“菲力，我不喜欢你跟那个疯子接近。”

塔拉斯咬着嘴唇内侧的肉，他不喜欢妻子在提到基里尔时的语气和神情，就好像他是个令人作呕的垃圾，但他也不想发生正面冲突，破坏好不容易恢复的夫妻关系。

“好吧，我了解了。”塔拉斯回答。

“还不够，说你不再去了，不去见那个人。”妻子更近一步。

“你今天怎么了？”塔拉斯不想违心地作出保证。

“前些天我碰到你的同事，他说你一直在跟着那个案子，警局的人开始怀疑你打他财产的主意。”

塔拉斯反驳“这怎么可能，理论来说连他自己都没法决定那些钱怎么花，他每个月只能从信托基金里领钱，去支付医院的费用。”

因为不是住在制定的精神病院，在他养病期间，所有的花费都要自掏腰包，但这是律师、基金经理等人决定的，塔拉斯只负责提供建议，还在最开始差点向医院垫钱。

妻子玩味地看着塔拉斯的脸“我知道你不是那种人，但离那个疯子远点儿，你难道不想升职了吗，明明可以有很好的机会，只要你顺着他们的……”

塔拉斯叹气，他们又回到老问题上了，他的性格实在做不来那些迎合奉承，所以才被接连几次抢了功劳，塔拉斯当然不想逆来顺受，但妻子说的那些他实在做不来，硬着头皮也不行，这就是她口中所谓的“不思进取”，也对他们家庭经济的改善毫无帮助。

“对不起。”塔拉斯想了又想只说出这句话。

几天后，塔拉斯带着衣服和额外买的布丁开车去医院看望基里尔，妻子说的对，不该再见他，工作和生活都该继续向前走，如果不尝试改变，可能他就没法成为别人口中“有用的人”。像以前一样，基里尔待在花园里，看到他的出现，露出淡淡的微笑，让塔拉斯心中的那处柔软开始发疼，他不确定能不能说出想好的话。

“冷不冷？”塔拉斯给他戴上手套和围巾，配上蓝白条的病号服显得突兀。

基里尔笑眯眯地说“很温暖，我已经爱上这儿了。”

塔拉斯认为这里的环境确实不错，忽略那些高墙和铁丝网的话，他坐在男人身边，想拿出烟来吸，又停下动作，随口问“为什么？”

“因为你能来看我，次数比以前多。”

塔拉斯叹气，所谓的多，不过从三个月一次，变成一个月一次，他摸了摸基里尔的头发，说出计划中的台词“我可能以后都不能来了。”

“变忙了吗？”基里尔脸上的笑没有变化，就好像在让塔拉斯安心“我们还可以通电话。”

塔拉斯暧昧地笑了下，基里尔敏感起来“是电话也不能打了吗？”

“我想是吧，工作很忙。”塔拉斯强迫自己说下去。

“嗯，这对你是好事，我记得你之前说过，冬天的时候，人们家里的水管会容易坏，就算不坏，你还曾经帮他们坏过。”基里尔调皮地眨眼。

塔拉斯一时语塞，决定换个话题“圣诞节怎么过？我看到他们在准备圣诞树。”

基里尔摇头“那些和我没什么关系，对了，我准备了这个，你来看。”

天上又开始下雨，正好一起回到温暖的屋，这是塔拉斯第一次进到基里尔的病房，托那些钱的福，他住在单人间，摸了摸暖气不太热，但也还好，屋子里除了白色就是灰色，没有镜子，据说是防止病人自残，连暖气外都包着厚厚的布，墙壁也是柔软的，人没法故意撞墙，除此之外还有摄像头，一天24小时闪着红色的光。

“坐吧，詹敏，我给你倒茶。”基里尔拿出纸杯从简陋的茶壶里给他弄了点水。

塔拉斯抿了一小口，看着基里尔忙前忙后，就好像他真的来到一个朋友的家做客。

“把外套脱了吧。”他建议。

基里尔只摘下帽子和手套，抓着风衣的布料不放，托起一块小点心“要吃舒芙蕾吗？”

塔拉斯接受他的好意，放到嘴里说“很好吃，你的手艺。”

“真好，你现在不吵着要吃鞋底蛋糕了。”基里尔咧嘴笑。

“你想给我看什么？”塔拉斯好不容易让他坐下。

“是这个，”基里尔从抽屉里找出一个本子，打开后指着上面的文字给塔拉斯看“你说你记性不好，我为了帮你回忆。”

上面是一组对话，看到最后塔拉斯才意识到那可能是基里尔与詹姆斯第一次见面时说的话，他紧紧抓着床单，为沉浸在过去不能自拔的基里尔感到难过。

“谢谢你，我都想起来了。”塔拉斯附和着。

基里尔举着本子，像站在舞台上，朗诵道“你的房租已经比别人便宜，我不能开先例给你，”别人也会趁机压价”

塔拉斯回应“你说你丈夫不在？”

“你不能欺负人。”基里尔目不转睛地盯着塔拉斯，小声回答。

塔拉斯抱歉地说“对不起，基里尔，我必须跟你说，我不是詹姆斯。”

“那你叫什么？”基里尔出乎意料地问。

“菲力克萨斯，你可以叫我菲力。”塔拉斯轻声说。

“是吗？”基里尔的嘴唇苍白而颤抖，手抓着胸口毛衣下的挂坠“所以你也不能亲我了对吗？”

看着基里尔轻轻转过头，示意当年詹姆斯就在那段对话后亲过他的脸，这个男人已经把动作也详细地记录在本子上，塔拉斯走过去，像个朋友般拥抱他。

“再见，基里尔，希望你能好起来，我是真心的。”

“再见……菲力……”

距离那次分别有三个月，塔拉斯的生活仍像以前一样不咸不淡，夫妻关系没有恶化也没更好，上司倒是看他顺眼了些，许诺下次升职会优先推荐他，塔拉斯认为这个肥胖的上级不过是用一根悬在面前的胡萝卜在希望他能做更多而不像其他人那样发牢骚或者出工不出力。

就在这时他听说一家精神病院失火，塔拉斯祈祷不要是基里尔所在的医院，结果偏偏是那家，据说一位病人纵火，但塔拉斯想不明白是怎么能做到的，因为那家医院的保护措施做的相当到位。

“他现在住在普通医院，你知道他的肺本来就不太好，火灾的浓烟、还有逃生时的不配合……幸好救助及时，只是没什么，你最近没去看他了吗？我上次见他，问到你的事，他说你很忙，我也明白，本来就不是什么义务。”

“谢谢有你帮他。”

塔拉斯对这位律师的责任心表达敬意，如果不是有她，可能基里尔已经死在前一家病院里。

“唉，我们的立场不同，如果是以前，这么说，没准会让你不舒服，但从我接这个案子起，我就抱着同情的心，想要帮助他，我参加反家暴组织的协会，帮助她或他过上更好的生活，我常在想，如果能更早遇到他，会不会一切都不一样。”

“我也是。”塔拉斯在电话里如此回复。

他不欠基里尔任何，相反还像律师一样帮助他，甚至希望他的病情能好转，但好转了又如何，漫漫余生在铁窗内任凭悔恨充满全身吗，塔拉斯不知道哪种对基里尔更幸福。

他们不该再见面，但律师说关于申请保外就医的事有希望，塔拉斯希望亲口告诉他，探望前他买了一束虞美人，据说基里尔最喜欢的花。

“嗨，基里尔，好久不见。”塔拉斯打招呼。

转过脸的基里尔让塔拉斯吓了一跳，他的右脸包着绷带，皱着眉仔细辨认塔拉斯，犹豫地问“詹敏？菲力？”

塔拉斯叹气，向前走了两步“是詹敏。”

基里尔平静的脸上开始有了情绪，皮肤抽动着流出眼泪，紧紧抱着塔拉斯说“詹敏，我好疼，本又打我了，他把我推给托马斯，让他再教训我。”

塔拉斯僵硬地被搂着，小心抚摸他的背“对不起。”

“这和你无关，是我的错。”基里尔磨蹭着他的脸。

“不，是他们在欺负你，”塔拉斯的声音低沉“他们都该死。”

“对不起，詹敏，你来了我就说些扫兴的话，我们来跳舞吧，上次的恰恰舞，你还没学会。”

塔拉斯走出医院时，看着天空落下的绵绵细雨，想到医生的话，烧伤不严重，虽然可能会留一点疤，也可能不会，要看后续的恢复情况。

这时塔拉斯的电话响了，是妻子的。

“喂，你在哪儿？”

“我在医院。”

“什么？谁病了。”

“我来看基里尔，他烧伤了。”

“……”

“另外，我想说，我会继续不定期地看看他，如果你不高兴，我也没办法。”

“随你的便。”

塔拉斯看着被挂断的电话，想他忘了问刚才妻子来电的用意，回家再说吧。

基里尔又搬家了，这次是到一家疗养院，据律师说是因为对他的监管变得松懈了。

“我跟他们讲，基里尔是个‘模范犯人’，有够滑稽对不对，除了开始和实习医生发生冲突那次，不过那烂人被投诉性骚扰病人和同事，所以基里尔的突然冲动就可以合理推测是有理由的，现在我的委托人不仅表现良好，还在每个地方做园艺、七七八八的工作，老实说，我把他做的面包拿给我女朋友吃，你猜她说什么？‘我的凯瑟琳，你能做到这个程度该有多好’。”

塔拉斯笑了，他真喜欢面前这位律师的开朗和自信，并钦佩她的专业和不屈不挠的精神。

“不过我不得不反复给他们看基里尔过去的那些遭遇，那真恶心对不对，连带我也要跟着一起撒几滴眼泪，没办法，我的职业某个角度说就是演员。”

“所以，基里尔可以获得一定的自由？”这是塔拉斯过来与她吃饭的原因。

“是的，先去疗养院观察一段时间，如果评估没什么问题的话，接下来就是使用电子脚铐的问题，难点在于谁是监护人，虽然我们都不怀疑他的自理能力，但是委员会的那群老古董不那么想。”

最后律师说“总之要看基里尔的意愿，看着这件事走到现在连我都觉得不可思议”

塔拉斯叹气，如果可能他愿意照顾基里尔，看在他每次愿意倾听自己的牢骚的份上。

恢复探视后，塔拉斯觉得一切没什么变化，妻子不喜欢，他就不说，至于同事们的误会，他懒得解释，从英国小地方来的他，如果说曾对在伦敦生活有什么憧憬，几年下来，得出结论是这里不适合他，塔拉斯希望能回到老家小镇，回到单纯的生活中。

在伦敦的成家立业使他扔掉这个有些懦弱的孩子气的想法，最近工作的不顺利和婚姻生活的压抑让他的这个想法忍不住冒头，对着别人他没法说的话，在探望基里尔的时候全都能说出来。

“我认为你不对，”基里尔在听完塔拉斯的唠叨后得出结论“你该想想当时为什么结婚，总要给对方安全才行。”

“你又为了什么结婚？”塔拉斯不由自主地问。

“我啊，因为本跟我求婚了，我只能答应……”基里尔低头。

感到这是个危险的话题，塔拉斯连忙把话题扯回自己身上，挠着头发撇嘴“我是个不思进取的人嘛，她的要求不高，但是我做不来。”

“努力一下也不行吗？”基里尔的手指动来动去。

塔拉斯叹气“我承认工作上的压力很大，不该把负能量带回家，但是她总是容易借题发挥，说我因为工作时见多了坏人，才总神经紧绷，甚至说我浑身都是那种臭味。”

“照她说的做，我想她看到你的努力会觉得舒服些。”基里尔拽他的袖子鼓励道。

基里尔的方法有效果，至少妻子不再对他阴阳怪气，这是个不错的进步，除此之外他没法对基里尔说的事，他们夫妻之间的性生活也有问题，总是不在一个频段上，最后弄得两个人全都生气。

“很多事情积累起来，感情就会变质。”塔拉斯坐在长椅上如此说。

基里尔蹲在他附近的花坛里，用铲子在挖弄什么。

“要帮忙吗？”塔拉斯问。

基里尔站起来，摇头说“不，我麻烦你太多了。”

“怎么会……”

基里尔指着花坛里的虞美人说“你喜欢它们吗？”

塔拉斯点头，基里尔继续说“本就在下面。”

一句话让塔拉斯身上直冒冷汗，当年的挖掘他就在现场，经过化验没有基里尔的丈夫，本杰弗逊，据推测，他的尸体是由2号失踪对象大托马斯处理的，没有经过基里尔的手，但在詹姆斯失踪后又发生的三起命案里，有两具确实是在花园的虞美人下发现的。

“基里尔，我们约定过，不再提那件事，记得我跟你讲过委员会评审的事吗，尤其你想获得一点自由，千万不要再说了，你可以讲点别的。”

基里尔像个做错事的孩子，委屈地跨过低矮的栅栏走到塔拉斯面前“对不起，我觉得你应该知道，因为你说你想跟我结婚，我说不行，理由就是本。”

塔拉斯苦笑，把基里尔拉到旁边坐下小声说“忘记那些混球吧，你现在是自由的。”

基里尔忽然高兴起来“詹敏，我喜欢听你说这些，我们来接吻吧。”

两个月前，塔拉斯探望他的时候，在基里尔那双蓝眼睛的注视下，与男人接吻了，这是他们之间的第二个吻，并非像第一次那样在什么氛围之下，而是塔拉斯发自内心地想和他接吻，还专门选了监控摄像头拍不到的地方。他告诉自己一次就好，结果绵延到现在，发展成每次见面都要接吻。

在对家庭、婚姻抱怨了那样一番的不满后，转过头就与一个男人接吻，塔拉斯觉得自己不过为出轨找理由，他是那个该对失败婚姻负责的人，因为他是个懦夫和无力解决困难改变现状的人，反而与基里尔在一起更加快乐和轻松。

“你吃了什么？”塔拉斯抚摸他的脸，嘴唇分开后呢喃道。

“是你带给我的零食，还有律师的，她是个很好的人。”基里尔的喉结移动，努力咽下唾液。

那双蓝眼睛在近距离盯着塔拉斯，令他沉醉其中不能自拔，他的眼睛里只有自己……

想到这里塔拉斯将他推开，捂着脸坐到凳子上，使劲抓着头发，他在做什么，基里尔眼里只有詹姆斯，自己不过是利用相像的外形来欺骗一个病人，给他虚假的安慰。

“怎么了，詹敏？”基里尔走过来，蹲在他脚下，摸着他的手“是不是因为我刚才太用力了，是你说喜欢我把舌头伸进去，现在你不喜欢了吗？”

塔拉斯几乎要撞墙了，如果他能心安理得地接受基里尔的主动该有多好，他发现当个坏人对他也不容易，良心让他为刚才背叛家庭、利用基里尔的幻想而不安。

“对不起，基里尔，我该走了，你还需要我做什么吗，下次来的时候。”塔拉斯颤抖地从怀里找烟。

“能来我的房间看看吗？”基里尔拉住他的手。

虽然有预感，但真的发生时，塔拉斯还是觉得冲击力过大。基里尔说他的房间的下水管不太通畅，塔拉斯（或者詹姆斯）是专业的，就一定能解决。塔拉斯只好像模像样地查看一番，打消基里尔的顾虑，结果在进入狭窄卫生间的时候，基里尔猛地抱住他，力气大得惊人。

恐怖的念头从塔拉斯心中升起，他本能地以为基里尔犯了病，把自己当做那些混球，准备干掉，但他之后的话却令他面红耳赤。

“我想舔你的，詹敏，记得那次吗，我们就是在这里，我当时真讨厌你那么做，现在你怎么拒绝我？别拒绝我，求你了。”

“不……不行……”塔拉斯微弱的抗议。

基里尔搂着他的脖颈“怎么，詹敏，你不是离婚了吗？你带我见过你的前妻，为什么还是不行？”

塔拉斯咬紧嘴唇，看着基里尔扯开衣服，露出裸露的皮肤，那种泛着淡淡的光的苍白颜色在塔拉斯眼里就像一枚闪光弹，让软弱的他无法抵抗，就在他闭眼的一瞬间，基里尔更用力地抱住他，热切地告白。

“舔我，詹敏，像以前一样，或者让我舔你也行，还是我来吧，我给你最好的，我的一切都是你的。”

塔拉斯的衬衫从裤子里拉出来，微凉的手指在腹部摩挲，听到男人说“纹身呢，怎么没有了。”他从瞬间的迷失中清醒。

“别这样，基里尔，我不是詹姆斯，我是菲力。”

塔拉斯隐隐希望基里尔能真正看到他本人，至于看到他会引发什么后果，他当时没想那么多。

“你不是詹敏？那你是谁？”基里尔向后退了半步，低头想了想，重新凑过来，微笑着跪在塔拉斯的脚下，用脸磨蹭他的裤子“你在跟我捉迷藏。”

塔拉斯强行把他拽起来，拉到外面的床边，基里尔愣了下，明白对方的意思，开始脱衣服，塔拉斯抓住他的手腕，指了指背后的摄像头“有人看着，这样不行。”

“有人看，所以不行？”基里尔眨巴几下眼睛，红着脸拉上衣服。

塔拉斯点头，尽管他已经被弄得口干舌燥“现在和以前不同。”

基里尔叹气“我们总是被周围那些人、那些事打扰，以前是，现在也是，没准以后也是。”

“跟我说说，你想过什么样的生活。”塔拉斯站在门边。

没想到这句随口的话让基里尔在剩下的时间都一言不发，手指不断碰着金属项坠，塔拉斯相信这是一种回答，点了点头说“我走了，照顾好自己”

没日没夜的加班给塔拉斯带来一次升职的机会，一方面他为能在工作中大展拳脚而信心满满，另一方面为他可能没法实现对基里尔的承诺而生自己的气，心虚地好久没去看他，在万圣节前给基里尔寄了一只兔子形状的南瓜头作为补偿。

但没过多久，升职的希望彻底破灭，上司为了保住自己的面子让塔拉斯背黑锅，周围同事明明知道他是冤枉的也没人愿意站出来，塔拉斯沮丧地回到家，在妻子冷漠的目光中第一次听到“离婚”那句话，坚决拒绝后颓然地坐在沙发里喝啤酒，听到一声沉闷的关门声，过了好久他昏昏沉沉地拨通基里尔的电话。

“嗨，基里尔，你在做什么？”塔拉斯扯开衣领，醉醺醺地打招呼。

“我刚回来，”基里尔的脸上还沾着面粉，像只花猫“你今天来吗？我做了食物。”

塔拉斯真想飞到他身边，现在只有基里尔才像他的避风港，笑着摇头“不行啊，基里尔，我没法去。”

基里尔点头“我明白，你看起来很累，是不是还喝了酒。”

“你们都讨厌我喝酒，别担心，只是一点啤酒。”塔拉斯把手指放在嘴边，像在希望基里尔能保密。

“我们玩个游戏吧。”

基里尔抱着手机躲在浴室，将它放在盥洗台上，害羞地对塔拉斯说“今天可以吗？”

“可以什么？”塔拉斯难耐地咽唾沫，紧紧抓着冰啤酒瓶。

基里尔含情脉脉地看着他，小声说“就是那次的游戏，我很生气，因为你明明就住在楼下，还要玩游戏。”

塔拉斯看着基里尔站在手机面前脱光衣服，骨节分明的手指在皮肤上游走、滑动，不时沾着唾液揉搓敏感的位置，小口喘着气，眼睛一直盯着塔拉斯，流露出无限柔情。

只要挂断电话就能表达拒绝，塔拉斯却始终看着手机屏幕，虚假地捂上眼睛，再放开，他清楚基里尔在跟脑子里的詹姆斯调情，自己则正对一个精神失常的人做坏事，可他还是贪婪地看到结束。当基里尔故意用沾着浊液的手指，涂抹在嘴唇上时，塔拉斯听得到他呼唤着那个不存在的男人的名字。

“詹姆斯，我真想你……”基里尔捂着脸，蹲下身。

镜头看不到对方，但塔拉斯能听到基里尔隐忍压抑的哭泣声。

“再给我点时间，基里尔。”塔拉斯把整瓶啤酒灌下肚。

“要等多久？永远吗？”基里尔回答。

塔拉斯望着天花板喃喃自语“可能吧，我不知道，让我想想，这件事关系重大。”


	3. Chapter 3

医生说基里尔现在的情绪趋于稳定，将评审报告递到律师手里，不过律师说还不能就此申请电子脚铐，因为缺乏监护人，光这一点就不能通过评审委员会的考察。塔拉斯应付般地在电话里“嗯，嗯”回答，回忆起上次与基里尔见面的情形。

这个被外界称为“白寡妇”的连环杀人魔向塔拉斯求婚了，准确地说是对他头脑中的“詹姆斯”求婚，基里尔灵巧地将花圃里的小花绑扎成戒指的样子，放到塔拉斯的手心里，低垂着头小声说“现在我能跟你结婚了，詹敏。”

如果不是他在句尾加上那个人的名字，没准塔拉斯一时头脑发热就会同意，他接受那枚“戒指”，用暧昧地笑无声拒绝了基里尔的求婚，让面前那个已不再年轻的男人的脸上失去了所有光泽。

“你是不是有其他喜欢的人。”基里尔小心翼翼地问。

“不，没有。”塔拉斯回答，把玩手里的打火机。

“我觉得，你和以前不一样，”基里尔盯着手心看“以前你的话总是很多，现在变得沉默了。”

“你不喜欢这样？”

基里尔摇头“这里的人不正常，有时候晚上吵得人睡不着，我就会想我们以前住在大房子里的事，说真的，开始我没有特别留意你，你和其他人差不多，脑袋里盘算着龌龊的主意，用那种眼光看我。”

塔拉斯好奇“可你说你喜欢我。”

基里尔叹气“该怎么说才好，有几次你的表现让我觉得安心，虽然你心怀不轨，倒从不勉强我，至少大部分时候是这样，所以我……我不讨厌你……”

在基里尔的描述中，塔拉斯渐渐对詹姆斯的形象有了认识，还试图去找他在英国的资料，从信息上看，这个初中毕业就跑到英国混街头的人，先是凭着跟年长女性结婚拿到身份，然后又跟另一个带孩子的女人结婚，进过警察局，有案底，不过就是些小偷小摸的事，只是有一点，那个詹姆斯没对基里尔说实话，他之所以到英国，是在立陶宛犯了故意伤害致死的案子。

所以塔拉斯真的同情基里尔，看他成天和什么人搅和在一起，不是垂涎美貌的，就是想偷他钱的，要么就是什么在逃嫌犯，哦，还有一个恋童癖的前夫，换成是他的话，没准早就疯了。

“我们什么时候能结婚，你明明同意了。”基里尔轻哼，像在撒娇。

说不喜欢他是在自欺欺人，塔拉斯握着他的手，坐在花园里想他自己的事。妻子说他不同意离婚也有办法，因为她已经申请到国外的工作，按照法律规定，只要分居满两年，她就能获得自由，为此塔拉斯赌气地说，她别想如愿以偿。

塔拉斯认为他钻进了牛角尖，滥用警官身份，查询妻子暂住的地点，偷偷跟踪，固执地认为她想离婚一定是因为有了其他人，全然不顾他自己已经出轨基里尔的事实，寂静无人的夜晚，他鄙视地回忆白天做过的事，而到了第二天，他会继续做下去从而陷入死循环。

为此塔拉斯受到上司的批评，因为妻子投诉他公器私用，肥胖的上司掩饰不住八卦心地想要了解塔拉斯为什么会变得这么神经质，同事间的窃窃私语也让塔拉斯相信自己现在蠢透了。

“我还没离婚，我……我不想离婚……”塔拉斯揪着头发痛苦不堪地说。

基里尔捧着他的脸“你要杀死她吗？”

塔拉斯睁大眼睛，无法抑制地颤抖，面前的基里尔看起来纯洁天真，却说出这么残酷的话，让他本能地想躲开他远远的，所以自那之后有大半年的时间，塔拉斯既没探视他，也没打电话，期间基里尔给他打过两次电话，全被按掉，塔拉斯相信他从此与基里尔没有交集了。

某天，塔拉斯照常在工作期间开小差，躲在角落里观察妻子的一举一动，他发现有一个男人跟她一起从车里下来，回到暂住的房子，还拉上了窗帘。塔拉斯变得怒不可遏，直接冲上楼，砸开房间的门后，立刻就跟那个男人打在一起。

结果可以预见的是，妻子报警了，上门的警察见塔拉斯是同行，瞬间有些不知所措，很快就拉开单方面殴打对方的塔拉斯，并用上手铐，这时塔拉斯才好像清醒过来，只是为时已晚。后来他才知道那个男人是妻子的远方亲戚，因为塔拉斯一再跟踪引起她的不安，才找到此时正在本地出差的亲戚帮忙。

“怎么把自己搞成这样。”律师生气地说。

塔拉斯找了给基里尔做辩护的律师，他明白他已经没法不离婚了，还是最不光彩的分手方式，所以当他看到对方拿出妻子的委托时感到意外。

“她不想告我？”塔拉斯眨巴着眼睛。

“她很大度，表示只要你离婚，别的完全都不追究。”

看着仍不签字的塔拉斯，连律师都生气起来，这时他看着对方说“基里尔怎么样？”

“什么？他？医生说他还不错，很安静，除了想回到老房子，还有念叨着什么和詹姆斯结婚的事。”律师提起基里尔时的态度变得柔和。

塔拉斯叹气，现在他能明白当时基里尔的无心之言其实是一种警告，自己不该执念过深，婚姻无法继续就该放手令对方得到解脱，基里尔那时别无选择，听说他跑过一次，换来被从楼上扔下去的对待，最后忍无可忍地选择走上一条不归路，事到如今自己成了加害者，他深深地为曾经鹅所作所为感到悔恨。

“我会离婚……”塔拉斯重复了两次“另外我会补偿她，家里的钱，房子，还有我的工资，只要能弥补我过去犯下的错，什么都可以。”

律师瞪他一眼“我会把你的意思转达给她，其他还有吗？”

“我打算从这里的警察局申请调回老家，另外伦敦对我也没什么意思，刚才你说基里尔缺少一个监护人？”塔拉斯深深地吸气“我想……我可以成为他的监护人吗？”

“你？”律师不可置信地说。

塔拉斯点头“是的，乡下的生活简单，环境也不错，加上我可以给他提供稳定的生活。”

律师玩味地盯着塔拉斯“你要知道，这件事需要征求基里尔的意见，尽管他现在……”

“我懂的，你知道我过去一直在探视他，他相信我，我也想去过一种新生活。”

“先告诉我，你是否对他抱有超出普通朋友的感情，这件事很重要。”

“如果我说，我想跟他结婚呢？”塔拉斯平静地说。

律师捂着脸摇头“请你一次性把所有的打算都说出来吧。”

塔拉斯笑了下“暂时就这些，其他的没有了。”

“也许我能申请把你和他关在一起。”

“那样也不错。”

“你们不能结婚。”

塔拉斯看着站在面前的律师，对这个回答一点都不意外，他摸了摸鼻子说“答应我，一会儿见到基里尔的时候别提这件事。”

律师眯起眼睛“主要是钱的问题，他们有充分的理由相信你跟基里尔结婚是冲着钱来的。”

塔拉斯没说话，慢慢地走在前面，回忆几天前电话里基里尔表现出的不同寻常。

“你好。”基里尔平和地说。

塔拉斯感到哪里不对劲，轻声呼唤男人的名字，对方一言不发。

“怎么了？”

经过再三追问，期间基里尔一直抚摸胸口的挂坠，手指不安地动来动去，偶尔抬起眼睛看一下塔拉斯再迅速地垂下。

“你有心事？”塔拉斯想知道到底发生了什么。

“詹姆斯在哪儿？”好半天基里尔才开口。

塔拉斯没法说出“我就是詹姆斯”的话，如果基里尔一厢情愿地误会也就算了，让他自己承认却是两回事，就在他准备说出自己的名字时，基里尔出声。

“菲力，詹姆斯在哪儿？”

塔拉斯不知所措，甚至开始冒冷汗，他小心地说“被我埋在你房子附近，很安静，也不会有人打扰。”

这时基里尔的表情慢慢柔和，笑纹在他的脸上层层堆起，眨巴着眼睛说“我在跟你捉迷藏，詹敏，嗯，因为最近我很无聊，就想跟你玩扮演的游戏，就像电视剧里那样，最近我从电视上得到的灵感。”

“但你怎么会叫我菲力？”塔拉斯抱着一线希望。

“你好像提过吧，反正是个假名字，你也可以叫我别的。”基里尔鼓励道“这样一来不是很像在演戏吗？”

塔拉斯失望点头，勉强笑了下，回到他想说的话题“你想出去吗？”

“出去？”基里尔歪着头不明白。

“就是获得自由。”

基里尔咬着嘴唇费力地想了半分钟，缓慢地开口“自由？我现在不是自由的吗？”

塔拉斯心中叹气，从某个角度说基里尔是正确的，除了没有他的詹姆斯，其他一切都比过去的生活好上很多。

“你想跟我在一起吗？一起生活。”

基里尔睁大眼睛，看得出他在压抑激动的内心“你的意思是，不会消失很久再出现吗，我知道你的工作很忙，生活艰难，这些我都能忍耐……”

塔拉斯变得紧张“是的，每天能看到我，也不是通过屏幕。”

基里尔的眼睛里闪着泪光“我们能回到过去？”

塔拉斯不想照着他的话说下去“不，我们会有不同的新生活，不住在你的房子，如果你愿意跟我回老家的话，下次见面我给你看看家乡的照片，主要是养羊，放牧之类的，另外开车两小时能看到海，和伦敦没法比，生活节奏很慢……”

“我当然愿意，詹敏，你说过我们要去普利茅斯的，参加帆船比赛，还是家庭的那种。”基里尔克制自己不哭出声，看得出来他的情绪非常激动。

“但是，我们要通过一些小测试，记得律师吗？一些法律上的事，需要她的协助，这次要做的有些难，主要一点是……”

回忆他教给基里尔的那些事，塔拉斯不确定对方能否明白自己的意思，可要是基里尔不能明确表达愿意让自己成为他的监护人，那些人就不会给他戴电子脚铐，更别说换个地方住。塔拉斯认为自己在耍心机，灵机一动地利用基里尔的新变化，本来他还觉得这是个不可能完成的事，现在看没准这事能成功。

“嗨，基里尔，好久不见。”律师坐在男人对面打招呼。

基里尔冲她和塔拉斯点头“你好，凯瑟琳，你好，菲力。”

不用看也知道，律师很惊讶，因为以往基里尔全都认为塔拉斯是詹姆斯，她不禁轻轻转头望向塔拉斯，后者微微耸肩，表示“你看我说的没错。”

“告诉我，基里尔，你愿意让菲力克萨斯 塔拉斯成为你的监护人吗？”

塔拉斯感到紧张，如果不能通过律师这关，之后那些人的可能更不行，今天这次非常关键。但同时他也在更深刻地鄙视自己在利用一个神经不正常的人达到逃避现实生活的目的。

基里尔抬起头，比塔拉斯教给他的做得更好，坚定且从容地回答“我当然愿意，他是最合适的人选。”

塔拉斯长出了一口气，第一步是顺利的。

在基里尔生日这天，塔拉斯终于与他启程来到西南部的小镇老家，沿着离开家乡时的那条公路，现在他同另一个人回来，心情截然不同。

“希望你能喜欢这间小房子。”塔拉斯放下行李，在开门前，对站在身边的基里尔说。

“不，这儿的一切我都喜欢。”基里尔深深地吸气。

关上房门的瞬间，男人搂住他的腰，脸贴在夹克外套上，塔拉斯想脱下衣服，但基里尔抱着他不放。

“我能叫你詹姆斯了吗？”基里尔轻声呼唤，饱含爱意。

塔拉斯轻叹，拍了拍基里尔的手“可以，当然没问题。”

基里尔并不满足，他转过塔拉斯的身体，手指在背部继续来回抚摸，迫不及待地寻找塔拉斯的嘴唇。

塔拉斯闭上眼睛，他不愿意从基里尔期待的目光，因为眼神中没有自己，只有一个叫詹姆斯的人，他花了好长时间也不能让自己“享受”詹姆斯的身份，现在塔拉斯已经不嫉妒那个男人了，因为至少在公开的场合，基里尔愿意叫他菲力，不然怎么能在层层审查中获得通过。

微微张开嘴，基里尔的舌头舔着他的牙齿，然后更深入，塔拉斯渐渐发现基里尔在性爱方面比自己擅长的多，就比如现在，基里尔拉开他的裤子，把两个人的火热聚在一起，灵巧的手指用着不可思议的技巧让塔拉斯获得满足。

看着基里尔夸张地舔掉掌心的精液，塔拉斯捧着他的头，亲吻脸颊“先休息一下。”

“你不喜欢我这么做吗？”基里尔表情愉悦，撒娇般说着情话。

“我当然喜欢，但你很累，我看得出来，”塔拉斯在他的眼下轻轻摩擦“是不是兴奋地好几晚睡不着？”

基里尔开心地点头“我真不敢相信，我们在一起了，现在没有其他人打扰我们了，我怕我在做梦，梦醒了，你又要离开我，再来一次，我会受不了的，詹敏，我真的会疯掉。”

塔拉斯怜惜地把他搂在怀里“我不敢保证什么，基里尔，至少我们现在是在一起的，能再叫我的名字吗？”

“詹敏？”基里尔的声音颤抖。

塔拉斯抓着他胳膊的手轻轻用力“不，不是这个。”

“菲力……”

基里尔在“菲力”和“詹姆斯”的名字间的反复中渐渐困倦了，塔拉斯把他扶到床上，洗澡水需要一段时间准备，男人需要休息，塔拉斯抬起他的手，亲吻手背。


	4. Chapter 4

晨雾中的阳光下，塔拉斯打开栅栏的门，一群羊“咩咩”叫着缓慢走出羊圈，牧羊犬跟在最后，驱赶着少数羊想要脱离大部队。塔拉斯以前曾竭力想摆脱这样的生活，现在重新回到熟悉的一切中，他感到放松和安心。

“这是你的早餐。”

基里尔出现在塔拉斯身后，轻声呼唤“詹姆斯”的名字。

他们已经回来两个多月，塔拉斯忐忑的心慢慢放下来，在陌生的环境中，基里尔的适应性良好，男人说这里和他老家有点像，塔拉斯不解，俄罗斯的苦寒印象怎么看也跟英国海边小镇的气候区别明显。

“慢悠悠的。”

基里尔如此回答。

塔拉斯没去过俄罗斯，只知道那是个既遥远又寒冷的地方，不过基里尔能喜欢这里让他很高兴，另外如果不是知道基里尔是罪犯且神经不正常，怎么看都觉得他是位很好的伴侣。基里尔快速了解塔拉斯的口味，一边抱怨着怎么和以前不同，一边做出美味的食物，此外还能把房间整理得舒适温馨，包括做手工活儿，无论粗的还是细的，全都比塔拉斯灵巧。

邻居的一次拜访，不等塔拉斯开口，基里尔就像平时那样称呼他“我的丈夫”，这消息一下子传遍整个小镇，幸好他们住的稍远，才避免了很多不必要的尴尬。为此塔拉斯内心深处感到满足，因为他们就像任何一对普通的同性伴侣那样平静的生活，只是除了一点，同居至今他们一次关系也没发生过。

最初塔拉斯和他分房睡，可同居当晚基里尔就爬上他的床，用最温柔的语调呢喃着对詹姆斯的爱，塔拉斯不得不双手攥成拳，才克制自己不把他推到地上，后来塔拉斯决定在卧室里摆着两张床。与基里尔待在一起的时间越长，他就越希望男人的眼里是自己，明明在一次次的审查中，他看到了那场面，现在只有他们两个，希望又一次变成水中泡影，塔拉斯告诉自己要忍耐。

接过蛋饼早餐，塔拉斯伸手拉住基里尔的胳膊“今天跟我一起来。”

“还有别的事要做。”基里尔抱住他的腰，吻了吻塔拉斯的脸颊“你想要我去吗？”

“是的，石楠花开了，我不想你整天呆在家里，出门透透气吧。”塔拉斯建议。

基里尔点头，身体没动，他的手臂紧紧抱住塔拉斯的腰，正面亲吻嘴唇“詹敏，我就像在做梦。”

“为什么？”塔拉斯明知故问。

“这是我完全不敢想象的生活，现在我们什么都有，房子、花园、羊群、奶牛……”

“等等，撇去那些动物，以前那些你也都有。”塔拉斯咧嘴笑，用胡子磨蹭基里尔的脸。

基里尔寻找温暖的吻，吮吸舔弄，含混地说“那些不是我的，我痛恨他们，那些人，那些事……”

“我呢？我也不是什么好人。”塔拉斯说。

基里尔皱眉，苦苦思考“我现在也分不清你的真话和假话，可是我爱你。”

塔拉斯的身体发热，他捧着基里尔的脸，这时那双蓝眼睛里发出的点点星光让他看到渺茫的希望，于是克制不住地吻上眼睛、鼻梁、额头。

他们跟着羊群走到牧场的边缘，更远的地方是高低起伏的丘陵和覆盖其上的粉色石楠，这些小花的数量过多，加上地形的落差，使得面前的风景画呈现出紫与绿的交错，塔拉斯喜欢这里甚于薰衣草那种单调的色彩，自然也希望基里尔能一并爱上。

基里尔慢慢坐下来，望着面前的一切，手始终没松开，塔拉斯也坐到他身边，偏过头看着男人的侧脸。

基里尔已经不年轻，眼尾、嘴角有时间的烙印，但他现在安静、平和，不像塔拉斯第一次见到他时那样错乱和无助，无表情的时候仍然淡漠却不再冷酷，其他时候会流露出淡淡微笑和满足，塔拉斯深深为那样的他着迷。

手指拉到胸口处，基里尔低头吻了吻手背“我们今天去坐船。”

“什么船？”塔拉斯扶着他的肩膀，将吻落在白皙的颈间。

石楠花的味道刺激着塔拉斯的神经，手指沿着领口摸到里面，抚弄着小小的凸起，基里尔维持坐姿，继续看着前面说“就是咱们的船，帆船，你说你要教我。”

以往基里尔百般邀请蛊惑时扭动的身躯、渴求的表情都不能让塔拉斯让步，现在换成他是那个求欢的人，用了些力量将基里尔压在身下，塔拉斯深深地吸气、呼气，心跳加速。

“不是我的船，是你的船，也可以是我的对不对？”基里尔讨好地说。

塔拉斯的吻从脖颈绵延到胸口，快速解开两人的裤子，呼哧着炙热的粗气“你想要我，一直都想要我。”

基里尔有些困惑，但很快就屈起腿，缠上塔拉斯的腰“要先做吗？詹敏，然后去学驾驶帆船。”

那个名字让塔拉斯感到刺耳，他抓住基里尔的手腕按在头的两侧“你叫我什么？”

“詹敏，詹姆斯。”基里尔笑着说，说完这两个单词，脸也跟着红起来。

“我会让你知道我不是他。”

嫉妒让塔拉斯失去理智，他粗鲁地行使基里尔早就给他的权利，当结合真正到来，基里尔疼得颤抖，摇着头叫“詹姆斯”的名字。

和身下行为截然相反，塔拉斯温柔地捧着基里尔的脸，诱导着“叫我菲力，这样我就不让你疼，你现在很疼。”

“菲力，对，我还记得……”基里尔泪眼朦胧地看着塔拉斯。

“对……就是这样……叫我……”

渐渐地，他们找到默契，并且塔拉斯发现基里尔在这方面的适应性更好，在他陶醉在基里尔对“菲力”的呼唤中时，男人坐在他身上。

“我知道，你在跟我玩游戏。”基里尔重新笑起来，他的身体柔韧，身后的位置更加让塔拉斯没法形容，他第一次知道性爱可以这样。

基里尔撑着胳膊，起伏腰腹“我喜欢你的别出心裁，以前可不能这样，现在我们真的什么都能做到。”

塔拉斯不得不控制自己不更早地发泄，但在基里尔重新掌握主动权后他就发现至少现在他在较量中还是落了下风。

“再来一次，詹敏，”基里尔根本不离开他“说你爱我。”

塔拉斯无奈地叹气，手指伸进基里尔的嘴，看着男人边咬边舔。

离开基里尔的身体，塔拉斯不仅意识到他没戴套，还把男人弄伤了，雪白的股间有指痕，还看到了红色的血，他感到十分愧疚，笨拙地想在身上找到什么擦拭的东西，基里尔却不在乎似的，站起来整理衣服。

“对不起，我把你弄伤了”塔拉斯意识到做过之后才道歉，实在很卑鄙。

“没什么的，我喜欢你粗暴一点，”基里尔眨眼“你和他们又不一样。”

塔拉斯听不下去，基里尔的颧骨泛着暧昧的红，唇色如血，皮肤依然苍白，呼吸不稳，眼神湿润，还不满足般凑到塔拉斯身边，抱着他的腰，将头搭在肩膀上磨蹭。

“说你爱我，詹敏，我是那么的爱你。”基里尔深情地告白。

听到那个名字，塔拉斯的口气不太好“是吗？你到底爱他什么？”

基里尔愣了两秒，撒娇般更用力地抱住塔拉斯“你比他们都好，我每天都很害怕。”

塔拉斯抚摸他的头发，疼惜地吻了又吻“今天我们去镇上的酒馆吃东西，给你见识我家乡的特色美食。”

他们赶着羊群回到房子，简单吃了些东西，基里尔说累了，就回到楼上休息，塔拉斯拿出鱼竿准备到小溪边钓鱼，头顶淡淡的太阳光线从云层射出，这里没有城市的喧嚣和拥挤的人群，好像周围只有他自己，还有房子里那个深深爱着自己的男人。

过了一阵那些彩色的光线消失在阴云里，塔拉斯收起鱼竿，裹紧外套，看着桶里的收获，只有两条很小的半透明的鱼，希望基里尔能喜欢，因为他想要一个鱼缸很久了。

回到房子后，雨越下越大，塔拉斯觉得他们没可能冒雨出门了，幸好家里还有不少吃的，他烤了松饼，这是他唯一能拿的出手的甜点，配上邻居送的野蜂蜜，加上红茶，相信基里尔会喜欢的。

托着餐盘来到他们的房间，基里尔缩在床的一侧，窗户在风的吹动下摇摆作响，有不少雨吹进来，屋里的温度很低。塔拉斯赶忙放下食物去关窗，这时外面忽然划破一道闪电，紧跟着是轰隆隆的雷声，震得窗户都在颤抖。

塔拉斯看到基里尔紧闭双眼，死死咬住嘴唇，像在忍受巨大的恐惧，塔拉斯走过去伸手覆在他的头上，惊讶地发现温度有些高。

“你发烧了！”塔拉斯准备找温度计，基里尔抓住他的手。

“别走，别放我一个人。”基里尔声音嘶哑。

塔拉斯更加痛恨上午自己对基里尔使用的强迫行为，他坐到男人身边，撩起额头的碎发，俯身吻了又吻“我不走，你要测体温，再吃点退烧药。”

“我没事，真的，”基里尔睁开眼睛，空洞得看不出情绪“我只是有点害怕。”

塔拉斯脱掉外衣和鞋，钻到基里尔的被子里，安抚道“无论你在怕什么，你都有我，我在你身边，我不走。”

“真的不走吗？”基里尔语调苦涩，嘴角勉强上扬“你怎么可能会不走，是我把你赶走的，像赶走那些人一样。”

塔拉斯使劲把他抱在怀里“不会的，你看我不是在你身边吗，你能感受到吗？”

基里尔颤抖着点头“是的，你还在，只有你在……我……”

“嘘，别说话，你很冷吗？让我温暖你吧，基里尔，”塔拉斯的心被捏得生疼，他不在乎什么詹姆斯还是菲力了，基里尔都属于他，说是他偷来的也罢，只要这个可怜的男人此时愿意让他来安慰，其他什么都不重要“让我爱你……”

基里尔睁开眼睛，塔拉斯使劲亲吻吮吸他的嘴唇，重复道“我爱你。”

每当外面响起雷声，基里尔都像受到惊吓，塔拉斯不禁推测，一定在过去的某个相同的雨夜，发生了什么让基里尔终生难忘的事，看着他像只胆小的兔子，既脆弱不堪又惹人怜爱，塔拉斯无法避免地想，那些被他吸引的男人一定跟自己一样有着相同的感受，尽可能的想要保护他，让自己成为他的唯一，只是抱有那样心态的男人们又有多少因此奔赴地狱，怀着这样的情绪，塔拉斯也慢慢睡着了。

湿热的吻在脸上流连，塔拉斯觉得浑身疲倦却又十分舒适，他很久没睡得那么好了，亲他的人一定是基里尔，所以他连眼睛都不愿意睁开。

“几点了，亲爱的。”塔拉斯慵懒地问。

“我想，刚过十二点。”基里尔回答。

塔拉斯想伸个懒腰，发现手腕被结实地捆在床头，两条腿也是，他只能扭动身体，可明显基里尔压在他的身上，那种久违的恐惧一瞬间像电流般窜上塔拉斯的大脑，他睁开眼看到基里尔放大的脸，不禁连呼吸都屏住，男人是那么的美，美到令人窒息，尤其是在他开始恐惧的氛围下。

“怎么了，基里尔？”塔拉斯咽了唾沫，谨慎地开口。

“你什么都知道了”基里尔严肃地问。

塔拉斯眨巴着眼睛“知道什么？”

基里尔重复一遍相同的话，塔拉斯装作听不懂，想要岔开话题“你喜欢吃松饼吗？我的手艺还不错，不过凉了就不好吃了。”

男人死死盯着他，手指从塔拉斯裸露的胸膛一路向上，两只手扣住他的脖子，塔拉斯顾不上自己被剥光的现状，头皮发麻，基里尔就像一块冰，从他们接触的每一处皮肤都散发着寒意。

“你说你爱我？”基里尔的声音低沉浑浊。

塔拉斯有种奇妙的感觉，基里尔不是在对詹姆斯说话，而是对自己，对菲力克萨斯 塔拉斯确定，所以接下来的回答，很可能决定他们两人今后的命运，但该怎么回答不是早就明确的吗，塔拉斯怎么可能说出别的词句。

基里尔松开手，沾着嘴里的唾沫，在塔拉斯面前开始自慰，紧接着两根手指抽插着后方，在感觉差不多的时候，向下挪动身体，张口含住塔拉斯的阴茎。

这真是最诡异的事，一方面塔拉斯十分相信他的生命安全受到威胁，另一方面他不能拒绝基里尔的主动诱惑，炙热的渴望从中心弥漫到全身，塔拉斯闷哼着扭动身体，基里尔的技术实在太好，以至于他开始扭动着在男人的嘴里抽送，直到插进更深的喉管，感受着敏感前端被窄小、紧致的地方规律的收紧、放松，基里尔含了一阵就吐出阴茎，主动将粗大的器官在他的迷人的脸蛋上来回抽打。

当阴茎插入热情的体内，基里尔半闭双眼，脸颊染着红晕，尽可能地展示身体的每处细节，手指沾着唾液在单薄的胸肌、嫣红的乳头上来回抚弄，另一只手捏住开始勃起的阴茎，晃动不停，塔拉斯发现他都不用怎么动就能被关照得很好，甚至过好了，淫荡的反应与基里尔羞涩、慌张又满足的表情形成反差，塔拉斯认为这简直是一场拷问。

基里尔的两只手再次掐住塔拉斯的脖颈，他舔着嘴唇轻笑“试试这个。”

火热的性欲与窒息重叠产生巨大的正效果，在基里尔进行到第二次时，塔拉斯嘶吼着高潮，射进基里尔的身体，就在他气喘吁吁、心跳如鼓的时候，男人像不满足他的反应，抽出身体，两只手交替玩弄才发泄过的阴茎，不到五分钟就仿佛施展魔力般让塔拉斯再次勃起。

“神啊……”塔拉斯看着基里尔第二次把阴茎纳入体内。

这次基里尔开始激动，胡乱吻着塔拉斯的脸，手指也用力地在身体又掐又抓，那种恐惧又出现了，这时屋外一道闪电瞬间照亮整个房间，也让塔拉斯更清晰地看到基里尔流着泪的脸。

“怎么了？”塔拉斯心疼地问。

“我把詹姆斯赶走了，可他住在我的大脑里。”基里尔哆嗦着说。

“没关系的，基里尔，我爱你，不管你把我当什么。”塔拉斯不知该怎么才能安抚他的不安的灵魂。

“不，我可能随时随地会赶走你，你竟然也说爱我。”基里尔的哭声更加明显。

“告诉我你的答案，你会对我说什么？”塔拉斯问。

“我想现在就赶你走，求你别喜欢我，你应该像他们一样，詹敏说他不在乎，你也不在乎吗？”

塔拉斯有些了解詹姆斯在生命即将走到终点时的心理，并且也变得和他一样无法拒绝基里尔的任何要求，因为从刚才起他的胳膊就被松开了，而他在一次甚于一次的窒息中完全不想反抗，只想顺从他的爱人。

“我不在乎……”塔拉斯抱住他的身体“你应该知道，因为你一直在拒绝我。”

“我整天都在做梦，只有偶尔才能清醒一点。”基里尔吻他的嘴唇。

“没关系，我愿意待在你身边照顾你，或者你来照顾我。”塔拉斯回吻道。

“我喜欢这里，可是我不想有人说闲话，你看你在跟什么人在一起。”基里尔断断续续地说。

“别怕，如果这里也不行，我们就再换个地方，哪里都行。”

基里尔抽噎着小声说“把詹敏也带上吗？”

“当然，是他把你带给我，”塔拉斯抚摸他汗湿的脊背“我想我应该感谢他。”

“别这样说，我是个罪人。”基里尔喃喃。

“是啊，你是罪人，被你杀死的人全都有罪，如果哪天我让你失望，就动手吧。”

“詹敏……菲力……菲力……詹敏……”

看着基里尔重复着他们的名字，塔拉斯想他已经没什么不满足的了。

“对不起，塔拉斯先生，可能我的这个问题有些不礼貌，您认为他能分清您和那个男人吗？”

坐在他身边的金发年轻人瞪了他一眼，连忙补充“我想他的意思是，在那本书里，到最后他最爱的还是那个被他亲手杀死的人，所以我想这个问题或者答案对我们演好角色有帮助……该怎么说呢……我的意思是……”

塔拉斯笑着点了点头“没关系，你们的问题很好，事实上在决定欢迎你们到来时，我就想过你们可能会问这件事。”

“那么……”

塔拉斯深深吸吸气，向外面望了一眼，就在这所房子的不远处，是基里尔的长眠之地，他把詹姆斯埋在爱人身边，在或长或多的未来的某个时刻，他也会去到那里，因为那是基里尔希望的，塔拉斯总能满足他的所有要求。

他拿起水杯喝了一口，缓缓地说“先从我们搬到法国开始讲吧。”

END


	5. Chapter 5

番外 一

“今天幸运女神站在你那边，这是你应得的。”

詹姆斯拿出5英镑，故意在手里拍打几下，放到基里尔的手里。

他们刚刚喝了点白兰地，晚上的弗吉尼亚湖周围气温有些低，詹姆斯打开壁炉，他们就窝在旁边，边喝酒边打牌，像对真正的情侣。

“不是这样的，”詹姆斯跪坐，拿回基里尔准备放进衣兜里的钱，在对方不解的目光里，抽出他塞进裤子里的上衣，把钱塞到内裤里“应该是这样。”

“我以为……关于那种秀，你看的太多了。”基里尔低头看了看肚子，皱眉瞪着詹姆斯。

詹姆斯抚摸他的脸，洋洋自得地说“这样没准我愿意多输你点钱。”

“需要我提醒你，关于此次旅行的费用全部是我在付钱吗？”基里尔把钱拿出来，叠整齐再重新放回裤兜。

詹姆斯摊手“别那么严肃嘛，开个玩笑。”

“我去洗澡，”基里尔站起来，在穿上拖鞋前，若有若无地踢了詹姆斯一脚“已经很晚了。”

詹姆斯适时地抓住他的脚踝，故意从下向上望着他，抛个媚眼“让我帮你？”

基里尔的脸红了，抽回腿，詹姆斯没有跟上去的行为让他有些意外，咬了咬嘴唇，缓慢地走向浴室。

詹姆斯清楚他应该过去，抱住基里尔的腰，男人会半推半就地反抗，然后他们会在浴室里来一场或快或慢的肉体碰撞，可有什么情绪酝酿在詹姆斯心底，他不想那么做，就好像那么做会让他们的关系又回到勒索者与受害者。

刚才詹姆斯作弊了，他是故意输给基里尔的，想看看对方有什么反应，可惜没有，还是那么平静、自然，或许他已经适应了自己的存在，对自己忽冷忽热的态度无所谓，越是这样，詹姆斯就越想逗他，因为分明在那故作淡定的动作下，基里尔是那么胆小、惹人怜爱。

想到那个雨夜，男人惊恐的蓝眼睛流露出的求助，詹姆斯就想跟他接吻，用亲热来安慰对方，不过就是死了个人，没什么好怕的，虽说至今为止，詹姆斯就杀过一个人，可他清楚记得刀子插进人体时的反应，而基里尔不过是推了一把，很可能是那个胖子自己滑倒的，谁都知道基里尔喜欢干净整洁，没事就要擦地板、打蜡。

浴室的水声让詹姆斯心猿意马，他收拾好扑克，多倒了两杯酒，感觉热流从上向下冲到小腹，随着水流声变得愈加明显，于是他站起来，决定遵从本心跟基里尔先来一场快速的性爱。

就在他拉开门时，门先开了，基里尔站在水气缭绕的里面，受惊似地看到外面站着一个人，用了几秒才确定是詹姆斯而不是别人的神情，让詹姆斯才升起的欲望又没有了。

“你吓了我一跳。”基里尔抱怨，用干毛巾擦头发。

“我要上厕所。”詹姆斯粗鲁地向里闯。

基里尔留他一个人，走出去。

浴室里还留着沐浴露的香气，詹姆斯脱掉衣服，在花洒下随便冲了冲，就走出去，看到基里尔正在剪指甲。

他的手抚上基里尔的小腿，让男人剪歪了，“啊”地叫出声。

“流血了。”詹姆斯替他说出感受。

基里尔想要找纸巾，詹姆斯低下头，毫不在意地吮舔洁白的脚趾，而不顾对方的阻拦。

“别这样……”基里尔的声音变得干涩。

詹姆斯敏锐地意识到，没准男人已经渴望爱抚很久了，就在这次出门前，他有近半个月没和对方发生关系，因为觉得对方可能有其他情人，不管老的还是少的，詹姆斯会嫉妒但也不会阻拦，但从基里尔的反应来看，这段时间没准他真的好好地呆在家里，没跟哪个房客打炮。

“我没除毛。”基里尔抓着詹姆斯的头发，小声说。

詹姆斯开始舔腹部深金色的毛，不断用唾液打湿，再用舌头整理、滑动，不失时机地吮吸毛发下敏感的皮肤。

“这样没准更好。”詹姆斯在给他口交前说出这句话，然后就看到随着动作，基里尔不堪忍受地仰起头，喉结不住地移动。

詹姆斯相信在性的方面，基里尔的丰富经验不在自己之下，但明明他的身体反应老道甚至夸张，表情和音调却带有奇异的吸引力，让詹姆斯对他总是欲罢不能，连做梦都跟他在海边的沙滩上肆意做爱。

基里尔翻过身，跪趴在床上，让饱满地臀部连同开始随着呼吸收缩放松地肉穴在詹姆斯面前袒露渴望的心情。

不用看也知道基里尔的脸颊布满红潮，光洁的皮肤都是汗水，让詹姆斯的手指在抚摸之时像被吸附，触感之美妙挑逗刚才腹部的火热。

詹姆斯拉开裤链，上下套弄几下阴茎，再像打招呼般在基里尔的屁股上抽动几下，果然对方的呼吸变得急促，随着詹姆斯直挺挺地插入，两人的呻吟混合在一起。

舌尖舔向脖颈，双手插过腋下，在基里尔的胸口轮流爱抚，手指夹住弹性十足的乳头，基里尔的身体抽搐着，自然地扭动臀部，詹姆斯高兴地看着基里尔地主动。

对乳头的抚摸不紧不慢，肆意大胆，力量之大像在给他挤奶，詹姆斯摇摆腰腹，每次插入都更加深刻，让基里尔浑身哆嗦，他的手拉住詹姆斯的手，试图让他别再玩弄，见詹姆斯根本不听他的，就认命般双手抓住床头栏杆，一阵上一阵下，两条大腿分地更开。

“跟我说实话，我的小猫咪，你丈夫究竟在哪儿？”

必须说，詹姆斯的阴茎不仅长度出众，尺寸也惊人，加上詹姆斯拿腔作调地语气，就像一位胸有成竹地警察在审问他的犯人。

“你管不着……呃……”基里尔的语句在尾音变了调。

詹姆斯更加用力地抽出再顶入，几十下之后基里尔差点连床头的栏杆都抓不住，从他们的结合处，流出不少润滑液，显然刚才基里尔给自己做了充分的准备。

詹姆斯出其不意地打了他的屁股，看着那团丰满的白肉羞怯地颤抖，而臀部中间正插着自己的凶器，现在的基里尔腰部向下塌，臀部却向上撅，让他的脊背呈现出优美的弧度，就像詹姆斯记忆里的一幅世界名画。

“跟我说实话吧……”詹姆斯趴在他身上，一下下继续挺动腰部，攻击基里尔的敏感点。

“啊……嗯……”基里尔小声地抽泣，他的上半身已经绵软无力。

詹姆斯的舌尖舔着侧在枕头上的脸，尝到眼泪的咸味，加上基里尔反手扣住他的胳膊，较劲般用力掐捏，让詹姆斯产生莫名的征服欲。

“抱歉，我没用套。”

詹姆斯是故意的，刚才他有无数机会拿安全套，不过从过去仅有的几次经验看，基里尔似乎对无套性爱情有独钟。

手指滑过还在抽搐着、向外挤着精液的肉穴，男人臀部上的肌肉还在紧绷着，现在他一声不吭了，连明明刚才还急促地喘息都无声无息。

詹姆斯将他翻过身，舔上额头，舌尖在过细的眉毛上滑动“喜欢吗？”

虽然基里尔没回答，但詹姆斯的手指已经又缠在他的阴茎上了。

“说你喜欢我。”詹姆斯莫名其妙地说出一句自己也搞不懂的话，明明他讨厌这种仅限于床上的虚情假意。

基里尔偏过头，双眼紧闭，过长的睫毛还湿漉漉的，詹姆斯轻吻鼻尖。

“你还能行对吧？”詹姆斯拍拍他的脸。

基里尔睁开眼，依然什么都没说，可他湛蓝的眼睛里多了些依恋的情绪，尽管那情绪一闪而过，重新变回詹姆斯熟悉的那种。

“这次你在上面。”詹姆斯抓住基里尔的阴茎，使劲握住。

基里尔皱眉，看出如果不同意，对方没准就要连卵蛋一起捏爆，只好爬起来跨坐在詹姆斯身上。

看着对方打算转身，詹姆斯阻拦“别转过去，我想看着你。”

基里尔嘟囔“我不想看见你。”

詹姆斯笑“看来你爱我的大XX甚于爱我。”

基里尔伸手捂住他的嘴，分开双腿在腹部磨蹭。

詹姆斯躺在下面，忽然好奇现在的基里尔在想些什么。

多年后，另一个男人，在基里尔骑在他的老二上时，也有相同的想法。

TBC

“你的脸有点红，是不是过敏了？”

塔拉斯将草帽戴到身边男人的头上，衣服也裹紧，随后牵着他的手向家的方向走。

踩着独特的红色土地，道路两边是一眼望不到尽头的葡萄园，深深呼吸，伴随着醉人的方向，塔拉斯对至今发生在他身上的事感到不可思议。

“啊……”

塔拉斯连忙抓住男人的手，小声问“怎么了？”

“石头……”

之后的几百米，塔拉斯把男人背在身上，感受着对方温热的呼吸在耳边，让他有些痒。

“你太轻了，一会儿要多吃。”

“不，我想跟你上床。”

塔拉斯宠溺地偏过头碰了碰他的脸“别说的那么直接。”

“你昨天答应过的，詹敏，忘记了吗？”

塔拉斯没回答，走到家门口把人放下来，听到男人又说“你生气了，菲力。”

“不，我没有，”塔拉斯用钥匙开门，揽过男人的腰，把人扶进屋“我永远不会对你生气。”

“现在你也学会油嘴滑舌了。”

塔拉斯关好门，捧着他的脸温柔地接吻“因为你喜欢。”

离开英国到法国的隆河谷，塔拉斯开始没想走得那么远，基里尔说喜欢他的家乡，但家乡的那些人不接受基里尔，在发现他是犯人且精神不正常时，就变得神经兮兮，好像基里尔会砸破他们的门随便挥舞尖刀。

就在塔拉斯以为只要他们深居简出就能避开敌意，有人用石头砸玻璃，松开羊圈的栅栏，最过分的是吓唬基里尔，让可怜的男人缩在房间角落里一个星期不愿意出门，塔拉斯不能用精神病院的那套对待基里尔，身上多了好几处淤青，唯一值得安慰的是基里尔没想杀掉他，反复念叨“菲力”。

后来基里尔在电视上看到法国的旅游宣传片，询问塔拉斯要不要去。

“你想去吗？”塔拉斯给他刮胡子。

“你说你想去，我还有钱对不对？我想做点让你开心的事，你最近一直很紧张。”

塔拉斯试探地问“可是詹姆斯怎么办？”

基里尔擦掉嘴边的泡沫，微笑道“他不愿意，就咱们两个去。”

塔拉斯将他拉到怀里，久久不能平静。

随着旅行次数的增加，他们有了新计划，最终下定决心迁居到法国的隆河谷地区，还有了属于自己的一小片葡萄园，塔拉斯看着基里尔将全部的钱给他，苦笑道“这下我真的要被他们说成是冲着你的钱了。”

基里尔摇头“和你帮助我的那些相比，这些完全不算什么。”

塔拉斯认为他不该要求更多了，因为基里尔不仅能分清他和詹姆斯，还愿意在日常生活里给“菲力”一点相处时间，包括做爱，第一次基里尔呢喃着他的名字难耐地达到高潮时，塔拉斯情不自禁地流出眼泪，落在基里尔的脸上。

“想吃什么？”塔拉斯决定先解决眼前的问题。

“我记得有奶油蘑菇汤。”

塔拉斯给他摘下帽子，小心地把人搀到卧室，扶上床再盖好毛毯“你需要多补充营养，不可以只喝汤。”

“不管你做什么，越快越好，行不行？”基里尔用脸蹭他的手。

塔拉斯捏着下巴问“当然可以，我会给你端到卧室，马上就好。”

事实证明，在基里尔面前，塔拉斯总是那个缺乏想象力的人，但幸好他的手很稳，在推开门看到基里尔下身光溜溜的，双腿大敞，手里拿着老式剃须刀时，没有将托盘扔到地上。

“帮我个忙。”基里尔晃动着剃刀，指了指腹部未完成的“工作”。

腹部私密处的毛已经不剩什么，塔拉斯难捱地咽唾沫，小心地接过剃刀“你想我怎么做？”

“做你想做的。”基里尔的声音暧昧轻柔，不同以往。

塔拉斯在那种片子里见过演员们下身没有毛，更不知道这是一种性前戏，手足无措地站在在基里尔面前“我恐怕想法不多”

基里尔的嘴角上扬，握住塔拉斯的手在腹部滑动“做什么都行，或者你喜欢后面？”

男人拿起手边的毛巾简单擦掉腹部残留的泡沫，转身跪趴在床，扭动腰臀，隐秘之处随着他的动作像呼吸般放松、收缩。

这太超过了，塔拉斯扔下剃须刀，手指抚摸苍白的皮肤“冷不冷？”

基里尔干脆直接用屁股磨蹭他的裤裆“那你就让我热起来？”

塔拉斯的余光瞄到他刚准备好的午餐，同时觉得现在就上床有点太……就在这个犹豫期，基里尔不满地扭头，吮吸着自己的嘴唇，含情脉脉地望向他。

“你怕我没润滑吗？”

基里尔不慌不忙地将床头果盘里的葡萄捏起，塞进肉穴里。

神啊……塔拉斯脸上发烧，大脑空白。

那些水果是他刚拿来给基里尔开胃用的，不该用在这里。

显然基里尔有自己的主意，将腿分得更开，轻微晃动着“吃”下更多的葡萄。

看着那些圆圆的、深红色的葡萄缓慢消失在淡粉色的身体中央，塔拉斯终于扯开领口，期间为了不弄坏衣服，解扣子花费的时间让床上正叫着他名字的基里尔不满地回头。

“你不喜欢吗？”基里尔的表情变得不安“詹敏说你该见识这个。”

塔拉斯来不及脱掉背心和裤子就被基里尔拽到床上，看着男人拉开裤链，耐心而充满技巧地挑逗，开始有了热度的阴茎，不时发出浓重的鼻音，哼叫着“菲力”

手指抚摸基里尔眼下的皮肤，颧骨渐渐泛起红晕，塔拉斯的胸膛随着基里尔含吮地加深而越来越剧烈，腰部不自觉地向上顶进基里尔的嘴，塔拉斯不想这样，可他无法控制，或者说这是基里尔希望看到的状况。

就在塔拉斯架起基里尔的腿，扶着阴茎气喘吁吁地准备深入男人饥渴收缩的体内时，他犹豫了，身下的基里尔咬着手指呼唤着“进来，我要你”

“可是……”塔拉斯想说可是里面还有别的东西，但张不开嘴。

基里尔笑呵呵地用脚磨蹭他背心下的胸肌“就这么进来。”

神啊，塔拉斯再次感叹。

基里尔等了几秒，见塔拉斯还僵硬不动，就抓住他的胳膊坐起来，转而把塔拉斯推倒在下方，跨坐间用大腿磨蹭勃起的阴茎。

“这不行……基里尔……”塔拉斯试图跟他讲道理。

基里尔单手覆住塔拉斯的嘴，另一只手扶着强壮的阴茎向身体里塞，就在插到一半时，塔拉斯看到深红色的液体顺着大腿向外流。

“你受伤了？”塔拉斯呻吟道。

基里尔捏他的脸“詹敏说的对，你还不习惯，相信我，很快就好。”

在性关系方面，基里尔对塔拉斯的掌控远超过后者对前者最下流的联想，阴茎在炙热黏腻的肠道抽了几下，基里尔就放松身体，挤出阴茎，看着塔拉斯头顶的青筋直冒，手指抚平他皱紧的眉头，再次把“吃”下阴茎，这次不是一半，整根吞入，再难受似地摆动腰臀，鼓励塔拉斯可以用点力。

“说你喜欢我。”基里尔撑着塔拉斯的胸，将臀部抬起放下。

塔拉斯抱住他的髋部，边一次比一次更用力地向上顶，边不由自主地表白“我喜欢你，基里尔。”

白皙的手指堵住塔拉斯的嘴，基里尔轻轻摇头“你来说，‘说你’喜欢我”

“说你喜欢我？”塔拉斯不明白这代表什么。

“不太对，菲力，再说一次。”原本捉弄意味的表情从基里尔脸上渐渐散去。

塔拉斯说了好几遍，好像每次都让基里尔不满意，直到他意识到这句话可能是希望詹姆斯对基里尔说的话时，塔拉斯为这个深陷过去的男人感到悲伤，这种情绪一直充斥在他们生活的方方面面，性只是一处最集中的体现。

“说你喜欢我。”塔拉斯决定为自己发声。

基里尔感受到塔拉斯姿势的变化，每次挺腰全都像能直达脏腑，尤其最后这下，逼得他发出变调的呻吟。

“说你喜欢我。”塔拉斯给他做手活儿，小心地直起身，重新和他抱得结实，边吻边问。

“我喜欢你……”基里尔羞怯地回应。

塔拉斯摇头，忍着难受重复道“说你喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你，菲力，”基里尔哽咽着睁开湿润的眼睛，双手紧紧抓着塔拉斯的背“你喜欢我吗？”

“当然，当然……”伴随塔拉斯的回答是他一个个温柔的吻“我想我对你的爱，不比詹姆斯少。”

基里尔干哑的嗓音哼叫不停“詹敏……再推我一把吧，詹敏，你在哪儿……”

“他离咱们不远，记得吗，还是我和你一起……”塔拉斯不停地在体内抽送，迎合基里尔的情绪和节奏。

“是的，那个花瓶，还有虞美人，可是……”基里尔痛苦地皱眉，体内敏感的位置正被塔拉斯反复进攻。

塔拉斯在他脸上胡乱亲吻，将人推倒在床，暂时分离后，看到基里尔已经高潮，精液混着葡萄的汁水将下身弄得乱七八糟，他捂着眼睛，小口急促地喘气。

“没事的，你也说……已经没必要种虞美人了……”阴茎再次顶入体内。

“菲力，你……你不是他，”基里尔移开手，流着泪伸出双手，渴求塔拉斯的拥抱“……他也不是你”

塔拉斯连忙迎上去，在拥抱中继续耸动下身，同时吻上湿润的嘴唇，感受着基里尔撩人、饥渴、无比深情的吻，他不需要基里尔再说什么了，耳间只有对方鼻中传出的阵阵闷哼，在理智彻底消失前，他主动向后，阻止基里尔的追逐。

“受得了吗？”塔拉斯咬他的下巴。

“来吧，不管詹敏还是菲力，你们一起来。”基里尔怂恿塔拉斯追求原始本能。

意料之中，他们从中午做到傍晚，全都陷入癫狂地对性的渴求，塔拉斯发现他跟基里尔要学的还很多，自己只能拿出全部的体力才能满足对方。

从侧后抱住基里尔，塔拉斯吻他的肩膀“想吃东西了吗？”

“我在想床单没法用了。”基里尔嘟囔。

塔拉斯轻笑，阴茎还埋在男人体内，无论触感还是温度全都让他恋恋不舍。

“我来处理。”塔拉斯吮吻发红的皮肤。

基里尔没再出声，塔拉斯听到他的呼吸变得沉重，就想离开他的身体，可即使在睡梦里，基里尔还在缠着他不放，塔拉斯只好将毛毯拉高，睡意袭来时，他模糊地想刚才基里尔说的“下次试试酒”是什么意思。

END


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没准会单独出个小短篇的未亡人和水管工的AU，一发小段子

嫌电梯前站满了人，基里尔急匆匆地从逃生通道向上跑，铁楼梯被他踩得吱呀作响，夹着冰碴的冷风打在脸上让基里尔不舒服，他不喜欢伦敦的阴霾，不过老家也没什么好，那种刀子般的风就像能深入骨髓。

站在门前，跺了跺脚，基里尔在衣兜里找钥匙，钥匙没挂在钥匙扣上，因为这里是他的秘密基地。

不过钥匙怎么没在，基里尔浑身冒冷汗，他明明记得就在衣兜里，然后他又翻了半天才发现裤兜里破了一个洞，钥匙顺着洞掉到裤子里。

“谢天谢地。”基里尔拿出钥匙，插进门，拧开。

就在他回身刚关好门的时候，一双手从背后捂住他的眼睛，瞬间让基里尔浑身的寒毛直竖，化了两秒才明白手的主人是谁。

“你怎么不说话，我在给你一个惊喜。”

基里尔的嘴角上扬，胳膊肘向后一顶“明明是惊吓。”

然后他转过身，看也不看地凭直觉抱住对方的肩膀，偏过头吻在一处。

几分钟后，詹姆斯强行拉开距离，看着基里尔痴迷的表情，舔了舔嘴唇说“怎么，你的老头没满足你吗？”

基里尔的脸瞬间变得铁青，让詹姆斯明白他的不合时宜的玩笑戳中了对方的痛点，然后他的脚就被踩了，裤裆也被狠狠抓了一把。

“我还没有问你，布朗女士家的水果好吃吗？”

詹姆斯连忙道歉“对不起，我说错话了。”

基里尔哼了一声，把他推开，将外套挂在架子上，看着公寓被收拾得干净，心情才平缓下来，坐到沙发上，伸直长腿搭在茶几上，詹姆斯立刻献媚般端过一杯加了奶油的黑咖啡。

“不是说晚上才回来吗？”基里尔享受詹姆斯的贴心，慢悠悠地说。

詹姆斯凑到旁边捏他的腿“我昨天就住进来啦，什么布朗太太，是过去时了。”

基里尔警觉“你对她做了什么？”

“干什么那么紧张，不过是把她‘送’我的东西卖掉，够咱们生活一段时间了。”

“说实话，是她送的，还是你偷的？”

“有什么区别，”詹姆斯摊手“她会同意的。”

看着那张英俊的脸，基里尔捂着脸，低下头，詹姆斯说的没错。

“因为你天生就适合吃软饭。”基里尔给出结论。

詹姆斯不甘示弱地上手捏男友的脸“那你天生就适合把老头子们迷得头昏脑涨，威尔逊那老不死的不是写遗嘱给你了吗？”

“怎么可能！”基里尔怪叫“鬼才愿意跟他结婚，老得硬不起来，还喜欢那种事。”

詹姆斯不做声色地开始拉扯基里尔的衣服，后者显然也很迫不及待，很快就脱得干干净净。

“你怎么不脱？”基里尔有些不高兴。

詹姆斯摘下围裙给男朋友穿上，拍了拍屁股“跟我过来。”

站在餐桌边，撅起屁股，被詹姆斯狠狠操弄，让基里尔爽得骂脏话，不过詹姆斯的衣服还好好地穿在身上。

“你……你这样就好像我是个色情狂！”基里尔在抽送间隙反击。

詹姆斯故意将润滑液的尖嘴插到肉洞里，让微凉的液体增加彼此的性趣，再猛地换入阴茎，手掌充满技巧地玩弄基里尔的前面。

“告诉我，你给老家伙舔了吗？”

基里尔认为被提出这个问题十分令人难堪，决定不回答，可詹姆斯就像在拷打他，不疾不徐地故意避开前列腺，让他处于胀痛和爽快以及欲求不满的界限之间。

“你这混蛋。”基里尔骂“你还不是跟老女人上床！”

詹姆斯不动了，揽着基里尔的腰，温柔地给他做手活儿“我以后不打算那么干了。”

基里尔冷笑两声，显然不信，詹姆斯抽出身体，将人转过来，吻了又吻“我是说真的。”

“是吗？那你打算做什么？去打黑市拳？光凭你做水管工的开销连房租都付不起。”基里尔眼睛发红，他又不是喜欢老家伙才陪着他们，如果不是因为他们全是黑户，想多赚点钱，就只能干非法勾当，现在压榨难民的奴工工作那么多，简直防不胜防，那次如果不是詹姆斯及时发现，很可能他就要被玩死在脱衣舞俱乐部里。

“我想可能混黑道吧。”詹姆斯压低声音“我碰到一个还不错的人，他说我很适合。”

基里尔快疯了，跟枪林弹雨相比，他宁愿詹姆斯去骗女人的钱。

“喂，别一副看起来我明天就要死了的样子。”

基里尔拉着他躺到床上，一下骑在詹姆斯的肚子上“告诉我，除了这个你没有其他赚钱的方法。”

“怎么会呢？”詹姆斯抚摸基里尔的眼睑。

“我不想看见你哪天横尸街头！”

詹姆斯拍拍他的屁股“这个能不能先继续？”

“不！”

詹姆斯无奈，手指圈着基里尔的阴茎“这样吧，你跟我一起来，如果觉得可以，就干，不行就不干。”

基里尔眯起眼睛，神情放松“我以为你已经答应他们了。”

“没有，你知道任何大事我都会跟你商量的。”詹姆斯坦白。

基里尔俯身抱住他“希望你别觉得我是个胆小鬼，我就是想，肯定还有别的工作适合你。”

詹姆斯吻他的脸颊“先继续眼前的事情吧，除非你不想跟我做了。”

基里尔扶着男友的阴茎慢慢坐下，流露出畅快的愉悦表情“不，我要你再快一点。”

第一波高潮结束后，基里尔重新被压在下面，他们谁都不想说话，詹姆斯舔吮汗湿的肩胛骨，听到基里尔说“我没舔，是……是他要舔我，反正他也没有别的乐趣了。”

詹姆斯紧追不放“你让他舔你哪儿？”

基里尔闭嘴了，他喜欢詹姆斯的小气，又不想承认老头跟他无论在哪个方面都没得比，所以被舔之前喝点酒才能睡得着。

“不管是哪儿，我决定由我来重新给你体验。”

“什么体验？”基里尔的心脏跳得飞快。

“嘘，马上就知道。”

END


	7. Chapter 7

番外二

“你醒了？”

基里尔用胳膊挡住半张脸，眼睛重新闭上几秒再睁开，手指抚摸盖在上半身的夹克外套，轻声问“还有多久到家？”

詹姆斯不回答，基里尔坐起来，观察四周的景色，皱起眉头“这不是回伦敦的公路？”

詹姆斯打个响指，单手扶方向盘“是啊，我把你诱拐了。”

“什么？”基里尔面露不可思议。

“提前声明，别抢方向盘，”詹姆斯偏头撇他一眼，继续边嚼口香糖边说“别回你的房子了，我们一起开始一段新生活。”

基里尔轻哼“你终于尝试开始犯罪了？”

詹姆斯将车停在路边，熄火后才侧过身，捏住基里尔的下巴，似笑非笑地说“那不过是增添了一条新的。”

看到对方下意识地舔嘴唇，詹姆斯与他凑得更近，彼此能感受对方的呼吸，谁的眼睛都没眨，直白露骨地盯着对方，就在詹姆斯认为他会败下阵的时候，基里尔轻轻偏过头，与他接吻了。

一吻终了，刚才淡淡的敌意烟消云散，基里尔快速地咽唾沫，拿开詹姆斯乱摸的手，整理衣领“不管你开到哪儿，明天下午之前我都要回到伦敦的家，和人约好整理我的花园。”

詹姆斯撇嘴，讨价还价“电话给你，让他们过几天再来。”

“你到底想干什么？”基里尔的态度软化。

“带你离开啊，难不成你喜欢这种每天当仆人的生活？”詹姆斯一副清楚基里尔会反驳什么的样子，提前说出来“亲爱的，你是房东，我记得这个。”

基里尔一言不发，手指不安地绞动，詹姆斯继续说“这几天你才像个正常的年轻人，而不是老气横秋地躲在那幢房子里，老实说，那房子看起来阴森森的，你确定那房子里没死过人吗？”

男人的面部肌肉轻微地抽动，但詹姆斯完全没发现，他信心满满地说“跟我去看日出吧，求你了。”

“最晚后天，我必须回去。”基里尔叹气。

詹姆斯高兴地抱着他又亲了几下“嘿，我就知道你爱我。”

基里尔不厌其烦地推开他还在乱摸的手“去找家旅馆吧，我有些饿了。”

待到天色完全阴沉，詹姆斯才在滂沱大雨中发现路边不远处的一点微弱灯光，他兴奋地对基里尔说“是不是有点像那部老电影？”

见基里尔露出迷茫的表情，詹姆斯觉得那样子可爱又迷人“没准真的有一个穿女装的变态杀人狂在等着我们。”

基里尔从置物柜里拿出雨伞“我去问问。”

他们很幸运，这里是附近唯一的旅馆，尽管无论外观还是内部全都很陈旧，但在一个气温下降、电闪雷鸣的夜晚，没有什么好嫌弃的。店主老板提供了一份番茄焗豆和炸鱼条的晚餐，让詹姆斯在背后对基里尔说完全不如他做的好吃。

饭后为了取暖他们要了两杯白兰地，坐在屋里下跳棋，基里尔不时搓揉手指，被詹姆斯拉过来握在手心里“明天早晨如果天气不转晴的话，恐怕我们只能打道回府了。”

“是个好天气。”基里尔解释“店老板告诉我的。”

“你还真是受欢迎。”詹姆斯撇嘴。

基里尔笑“明明她对你更有兴趣。”

詹姆斯得意地吐舌头“可我现在只喜欢你，尤其经过这几天的深入了解，我觉得我们实在很般配。”

“比如？”基里尔这次没推开他乱摸的手。

“比如现在……”詹姆斯推开棋盘，右手捧着基里尔的脸，小心翼翼地吻“怎么做能让你兴奋起来。”

基里尔态度暧昧地躲开他进一步索吻的动作，但他站起后，开始脱衣服，却又在詹姆斯急不可待地抱住他前，先一步走到浴室门口。

可詹姆斯没追过去，笑眯眯地作出一个“有请”的手势，看着基里尔微微鼓起腮帮，进入浴室，因为詹姆斯有了一个更好的“解决办法”。

躺在床上的基里尔听到门打开的声音，不用回头看也知道一定是找老板娘调情的詹姆斯回来了，明明他从里面锁了门，但撬锁这种事可能对詹姆斯是个小问题。男人坐在他背后，将床压塌了很大一块份量。

温暖的手从被子下探进去，摸到基里尔的脊背，小幅度地画圈，基里尔决定装睡，那只手无趣地离开，就在基里尔松了一口气时，詹姆斯开始利索地脱衣服，并且一下子就钻进他的被。

“我要睡觉。”基里尔哼着鼻音小声拒绝。

“怎么可能，自从我们一起旅行，你每天晚上都做润滑，就好像随时随地在邀请我干你。”

詹姆斯粗俗地开黄腔，基里尔不悦地准备挣脱，就感到对方带着胡茬的脸在胸口处磨蹭不停。

“你的乳头是敏感带吧。”詹姆斯隔着基里尔用作睡衣的T恤边舔边说。

丝丝快感从两个方向分别传到小腹和脑后，基里尔烦躁地想要推开他，挣扎不停，詹姆斯却执意对着基里尔的胸口抓舔不停，被弄湿的布料在乳头上引起的摩擦更加明显。

“你做什么？”詹姆斯抓住他的手腕固定在脸的两侧。

“我不是你发泄的对象。”基里尔咬牙回答。

“当然不是，亲爱的，”詹姆斯吻他的下巴“你是我男朋友。”

这话在旅行途中基里尔听过不止一次，不知为什么，此时此刻这句话对他产生了明显的效果，而他的反应也让詹姆斯满意起来。

“我没有去找女老板，不过是找她借点东西。”詹姆斯看穿基里尔隐藏在内心深处的情绪。

身下的男人安静下来，两只手握成拳，半遮半掩地向上抬手臂，詹姆斯恰当地放开他，基里尔转而抓紧枕头，脸向右偏，左腿屈起开始迎合詹姆斯的动作。

詹姆斯隔着布料掐住两边的敏感点，再用力晃动，他是故意那么做的，想看基里尔慌张地拒绝，可是没有，他的美丽房东忍耐的同时，呼吸变得沉重。

詹姆斯打开台灯，发现基里尔还没进入彻底的兴奋，就从裤子口袋里摸出两个夹子，故意用虎口挤弄乳头后，连同布料一起给可怜的小东西戴上。

“你做什么？”基里尔睁开眼，他的蓝眼睛变得深邃。

詹姆斯嬉皮笑脸“我们打个赌，如果你能靠玩弄这里就能达到高潮，我就赢了。”

基里尔的呻吟仿佛叹气，他清了清嗓音欲言又止，詹姆斯没等来他的回答，有些好地追问“你怎么不问如果我输了怎么办。”

在他问话的时候，夹子“装饰”在另一边的乳头上，还故意用手指弹了弹。

“我不喜欢这样。”基里尔终于开口。

詹姆斯的手抱住他纤细的腰，轻轻向上抬，基里尔的两条腿也一并屈起，好像在示意詹姆斯就这么进来。

“只是一个游戏嘛，”詹姆斯摩挲他的下巴“如果疼，我立刻放开你。”

“有一点……”基里尔嘟囔，低头看着胸前的怪异。

詹姆斯咧嘴笑，食指在湿润的布料抚弄更加凸起的乳头“偶尔玩一次，那么现在开始？”

基里尔在中途就后悔了，詹姆斯对越来越敏感红肿的地方变着花样玩弄，甚至将洗漱用的牙刷也轻轻地在上面摩擦，基里尔在柔软的床上小幅地翻腾，尤其当所有道具扯下后，他的乳头红肿不堪，詹姆斯故意用舌尖在乳晕描摹，趁机留下牙印，还不忘在另一侧使劲挤压，就好像……

“你的奶子是我见过最漂亮的。”詹姆斯喷着酒气赞美。

基里尔早就把枕头盖在脸上，白皙的胸膛带着淋漓的汗，在詹姆斯的操控下起伏，让两颗乳头更加有存在感。

詹姆斯拿开枕头，舔吻基里尔的眼角“亲爱的，我赢了。”

“嗯？”基里尔朦胧地望着他。

詹姆斯隔着内裤在基里尔的两腿间挤压扭动，然后给他看潮湿的手心“一定很爽吧，射了那么多……”

“你……你不能总这样……”基里尔断断续续地说，像受了极大的委屈。

詹姆斯一把将他搂在怀里，像哄孩子般边摇晃边说“只是个性游戏嘛，你明明挺享受的。”

基里尔狠狠咬了他的手，詹姆斯龇牙咧嘴地看着那个牙印，皱着脸说“好吧，你赢了，让我做什么都行。”

“我要回伦敦。”基里尔反复念叨“我要回家。”

“只看一次，求你了，一会儿我们早早出发，再开两个小时就能到峡湾。”詹姆斯锲而不舍地劝诱。

“看完之后，立刻回去。”基里尔嘟囔。

“我答应你，”詹姆斯俯身吻他“还有，也给我舔舔吧，你摸我，快爆炸了。”

基里尔被引导着摸到詹姆斯的大家伙上，脸腾地一下红了，他磨蹭着趴到詹姆斯腿间，张开嘴舔了上去。

“喂，轻点，你是故意报复我。”

两个多小时后，他们在胡搞了好几次后，就匆匆洗漱上路了，詹姆斯一点也不困，反而好像得到什么宝物，像个去郊游的小孩，身边的基里尔歪斜着倒在副驾驶上，表情柔和地看着他，在持续轻微的震荡中睡着了。

“多可惜啊，”詹姆斯停好车，在附近打转，看时间，不甘心地推醒基里尔，看着男人在黎明前冷得打哆嗦，牙齿轻轻打颤，就把外套脱给他“老板娘的气象预报不准。”

“真的很美吗？”基里尔小声问，身体靠着詹姆斯。

詹姆斯搂着他的腰，方便彼此取暖“真的，我不会骗你。”

“告诉我……在弗吉尼亚胡那次……如果我真的带你走，你会……”

“我会答应的……”

有什么东西盖在身上，基里尔猛地睁眼，他的反应反而吓到面前的塔拉斯，男人正举着一件薄外套准备盖在基里尔身上。

他们刚才在给果园翻土，这间破产农场连同一起打包出售的小房子以极低的价格被塔拉斯和基里尔买下，两个人准备先试试种葡萄，并且在买下前，塔拉斯还认真地学习了各种相关知识，甚至特意到其他葡萄庄园打工。

“你刚才睡着了，我怕你会着凉。”塔拉斯解释。

“我梦到詹姆斯了，他问我愿不愿意跟他走……”基里尔像在自言自语。

“你怎么说？”塔拉斯组织语言，想让基里尔跟他进屋，毕竟房子里很温暖。

基里尔摇头“我想已经来不及了吧。”

过了一会儿，塔拉斯轻抚他的脊背“回家吧。”

基里尔打哈欠“你想吃什么，我跟布尔热瓦太太新学的乳酪饼怎么样？”

塔拉斯想提醒他那个是早餐，转念想到冰箱里有昨天没吃完炸鱼，还可以将肉罐头和一点蔬菜做成杂烩汤，就吻了吻基里尔的脸同意了。

快到家时，基里尔像想起什么，拉住塔拉斯的手“我们去看日出吧。”

“海边的那种？”塔拉斯回答。

“不行吗？”基里尔露出有点讨好和撒娇意味的表情。

“当然可以，我们还能顺便做个野营冒险，捉兔子什么的。”

基里尔满意地用力点头，念叨着“要做很多吃的，很多很多吃的。”

塔拉斯看着他忽然轻快的脚步，觉得翻土之类的事情可以推迟几天再做。

END


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 联动

番外三

最近基里尔觉得自己变得奇怪，证据是一时半刻也不想跟詹姆斯分开，比如说现在，那个惹人烦的女人在房子外面大呼小叫，就好像要被人杀了，詹姆斯跑出门英雄救美了，基里尔认为那是多管闲事，可他又喜欢男人这点，只好由他去。

在给詹姆斯收拾房间时，基里尔感到甜蜜，感性逐渐压倒理性那部分，他没法不去想，如果跟詹姆斯远走高飞会得到仿佛上帝对他补偿般的幸福，但只要托马斯还在这里，他就像被诅咒了，永远不能离开。

“也许我们可以去国外……”基里尔自言自语。

然后他就发现了一只U盘，基里尔觉得那很眼熟，他想起来，小托马斯向他要挟时，曾举着这个在面前晃。

基里尔感到全身的血液都冻住了，并感到轻微的晕眩，抱着一线希望，他把U盘插到电脑上，深深吸了一口气，哆嗦着输入密码，结果蒙对了，打开视频文件时基里尔张开嘴发出无声的呼救。

“好痛……快出去……啊……噢……”

“你丈夫用你抵债，本来我以为是亏本的买卖……”

浑身是毛的男人像打桩般抽送，基里尔从睡梦中被痛醒，他的手腕牢牢捆在床头，哀鸣令男人的动作更加粗鲁，肠壁被压迫以及结合处被强迫撑开的屈辱让基里尔苦不堪言。

他跟杰弗逊已经很久没做了，每天在听男人无休止地抱怨，希望他能像以前那样柔软可爱，还在喝酒后抱怨为什么会越长越高，听多了的基里尔变得麻木，他在策划逃跑，很快就能摆脱这里的生活，到时候他会每个月给杰弗逊寄一点钱，作为他被照顾至今的回报。

但那不该包括这些，基里尔头疼地快要炸开了，他知道杰弗逊欠钱的事，尽量在对方喝酒后不给自己惹麻烦，躲他远远的，最近发现杰弗逊在用一种打量的目光观察他，让基里尔浑身不快，现在他终于明白原因了。

“你的屁股开始晃了。”男人张开嘴使劲舔基里尔的脸“叫我托马斯。”

“不……”

男人的速度放慢，但用前端顶着刚找到的前列腺的位置，基里尔没法抗拒本能，即使他已经疼得快晕了。

“抱歉，我有点快，”托马斯射进他的身体，拔出丑陋的肉块在臀间擦了擦“不过没出血，我挺温柔的。”

基里尔的腰部以下虚软无力，只有手指勉强能动，他看到对方拿出很多润滑液，还有一个看不懂的东西，那么粗大狰狞，然后顶在才被摧残过的地方。

基里尔开始求饶，开始是俄语，之后想到该说英语，但都没什么用，忽然他看到门口站着杰弗逊，就挣扎着呼救。

“足够顶用全部的债吧。”杰弗逊走近，喷着酒气，嫌恶地看着基里尔“你说你要报答我。”

“不是……”基里尔拼命摇头。

“嘿，刚才是利息的部分，只要他能接受之后的部分，我会考虑你的建议。”

看着基里尔在床上因欲望和痛苦扭动挣扎，杰弗逊的腹部升起了久违的热度，酒精模糊他的大脑，让他恍惚间以为基里尔还是数年前的样子，那张他常说的“温柔可爱的孩子”。

基里尔看着杰弗逊解开裤子，将阴茎耷拉在他嘴边，终于开始哭泣“别这样，本，你说你要保护我。”

“没错……没错……”杰弗逊捏开基里尔的嘴将东西塞进去，把玩着基里尔那个可怜的、正被皮套束缚的阴茎“我正在照顾你……”

光是看那画面几眼，基里尔就完全想起那些被他刻意忘记的事，他捂着脸，自虐地打开下一个。

杰弗逊是个差劲的生意人，但知道不能让基里尔就这么被托马斯控制，所以在发生过第一次后，就被隔绝两人的相处，基里尔当时认为必须尽快离开他，因为杰弗逊又开始喝酒和打人，还说正在给他准备一条锁链。

但被抓回来那次揍得狠了，让基里尔直接进了医院，在那里他第一次碰见卡朋特，必须说基里尔当时就想用托马斯送来的花瓶砸他的头，卡朋特以为基里尔没醒，就趁给他检查身体的时候到处乱摸，

“你想离开杰弗逊吗？”

有一次，托马斯在探病时这么问基里尔。

基里尔当然想离开，可不是在这样一种状况下被迫接受托马斯的提议。当时杰弗逊烂醉在旁边的病床上，而基里尔被绑在床上两个小时，下身被束缚在贞操套里，润滑剂体液和冷汗让他还没好转的身体到了忍耐的极限。

“我能帮你，跟那种老家伙有什么好。”托马斯边啃汉堡，边建议道。

基里尔求饶般望着他，让托马斯欲火大涨，放下食物，走过来，抚摸基里尔的脸。

“放开我，拜托……”

“自慰给我看，我就放开你。”

基里尔颤抖地用双手机械地摩擦身体，尽管已经完全勃起，但什么都射不出来，就好像缺少某个开关，至少托马斯是那么认为的。

于是他同时打开基里尔体内跳蛋和按摩棒的震动开关，满意地听到失控的呻吟。

在基里尔连续两次射精后，托马斯才放开他，用手指在充血过度的肠道转来转去，基里尔的呻吟重新变得痛苦，更渐渐变成抽泣似的抖动。

“帮我，我要离开本。”

托马斯挑眉，开心地抱着基里尔的脸使劲亲了好几下“我来。”

基里尔摇头“不，我……我能行……至少让我试试……”

“没问题，亲爱的，说真的，当初杰弗逊说用你来偿债，我真的不想同意，你给我的第一印象不怎么样，但怎么说呢，”托马斯的舌头在基里尔裸露的胸膛舔来舔去“如今我刮目相看了，你对我很满意吧。”

看着那只在下身不停拍打的手，基里尔一言不发，他的头疼得厉害，尤其在看到身边呼呼大睡的杰弗逊时，那种恶心感由内而外让他想结束一切。

后来杰弗逊死了，托马斯在对基里尔做了一系列变态的、令人作呕的事情后也死了，让基里尔感到奇妙的是，杀人不难，现在他看着屏幕里那个哀求呻吟的自己，就像在看一个陌生人，他关上电脑，拔下U盘，抱着膝盖，从窗外看到詹姆斯从外面回来，一瞬间他把对方看成了杰弗逊，基里尔揉了揉眼睛才发现那是詹姆斯，他慢慢地敲着头，因为他的头又开始疼了。

（以下的名字是肉弹男星和18线小演员）

合上书本，基里尔的心情有些沮丧，他拿起电话，拨通号码。

“你看剧本了吗？”

电话那头的声音带着明显的睡意“你知道现在几点吗”

刚刚还因小说中情节而不快的基里尔开始轻松“我以为你在泡吧。”

于是那个被“骚扰”的男人也开心起来“莫非你想知道我有没有跟其他人在一起？”

被基里尔嘲讽过他的自恋后，才想起打电话的正经事。

“我不喜欢小说里对性的描写，太多了，对情节毫无帮助。”

“但改编成电影剧本的话，一定会做大幅修改的，这又不是在拍A片，等等，莫非你也想去试试？我以为你对这种题材没兴趣。”

基里尔小声嘟囔“本来我也以为是这样，但是……作为有争议的畅销小说，还是根据真人案件改编的……”

“如果我们能一起演这部戏该多好。”詹姆斯开始畅想“因为很有趣啊，何况我们已经很久没能进一个剧组了。”

“你的兴趣在于我们能在一个剧组打炮。”基里尔指出重点“需要我提醒，你还没通过最后的考察吗？”

“诶，怕什么，又不是不接这部戏会没戏拍。”

基里尔叹气，他真希望詹姆斯的乐观精神能分他一半。

“既然你打电话来，我们能来一场phone sex吗？”

“晚安。”

挂断电话后，基里尔躺在床上忽然感到空虚，他尝试着给自己做手活儿而不在大脑里去想詹姆斯的好身材。

这时来了一条短信。

“你在靠对我的想象自X”

基里尔真想拿起电话对那家伙进行教育，但他的情绪来得刚刚好，只得在压抑的思念中粗鲁、用力地继续套弄。

END


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外四

结束长达一个多月的葡萄园收获期，塔拉斯给自己和基里尔放假，他选择去法国东北部的森林公园，他们收拾了好多天的行李，基里尔问为什么要连吃饭的碟子和刀叉都带走，是不是又要搬家时，塔拉斯咧嘴笑。

“不，我们只是要住到新年后再回来，一个稍微有点长的假期。”

自从去年春季基里尔的哮喘复发后，塔拉斯就总想找地方疗养，这次的度假地不仅有大片森林牧场，还有多家医疗级别的温泉浴场，对基里尔的健康十分有益。

事实证明塔拉斯的选择是正确的，在汽车上基里尔看着窗外渐多的森林，就发出小声感叹。

“我好像来过这儿……”

塔拉斯好奇，根据过去的资料看，基里尔婚后从未离开过英国，于是他忍不住问“你来过？”

基里尔皱紧眉头，对过去的回忆总让他感到疲劳甚至时间错乱，虽说最近一年已经很少发生了，但塔拉斯还是适时地出声，手掌拍拍他的腿。

“随便问的，放轻松。”

基里尔叹气，低头看着自己的手，再抬头看看外面，收割后的黄色牧场上，那些装扎好的牧草像一个个瑞士卷待在地表，过了一阵，基里尔恍然大悟，好像发现了什么真理。

“我的老家不是这样的。”

塔拉斯笑“当然了，亲爱的，我们都知道你的家乡离这儿远着呢，如果你想的话，咱们也可以去，只不过要在夏天，冬天太冷了，冬天不行。”

“可能有人给我看过纪录片，关于这里的。”基里尔扭头望向窗外自言自语。

车继续开了很久，直到晚上八点多，才到达目的地，塔拉斯轻轻推了下坐在副驾驶睡着的基里尔。

“到了，先吃点东西。”

他们很早就把大件行李托运到度假村，塔拉斯报上姓名后，管家就命人把他们的车开到地下停车场，再指挥开着电动车的服务员带领他们去餐厅。

“我能吃下整头牛。”塔拉斯系好餐巾，对坐在对面的基里尔打趣。

“很安静，也很温暖。”基里尔小心地观察周围的情况。

不知是不是在过去基里尔辗转频繁搬家的缘故，造成他每新到一个地方就会像只容易受到惊吓的兔子，需要紧跟在塔拉斯身边，才能慢慢放松下来。

塔拉斯拉过椅子，决定跟他肩并肩一起吃饭，还给彼此倒上葡萄酒。

“唔……没有咱们的葡萄酒好喝……”基里尔凑到塔拉斯耳边小声说。

塔拉斯忍着笑“亲爱的，谢谢你没说出来。”

当天夜里基里尔几乎没怎么睡，塔拉斯不想给他服用安眠药，就强迫自己也不要睡着。在家时他们睡在一间卧室，但不是一张床，所以他给度假村提前打招呼，不要将两张床并排摆在一起，可基里尔一直不睡，让塔拉斯也跟着着急。

“要过来吗？”

基里尔从被子里探出头“可以吗？”

塔拉斯掀开被，做出邀请的手势“来吧，是不是冷？要我帮你弄电热毯吗？”

基里尔像只猫，悄无声息地下床，然后钻进塔拉斯的被窝“也不太冷，就是不习惯。”

他们挤在一起，身体紧贴，但没有那种气氛，塔拉斯撩起他额头的头发，亲了两下“原谅我的自作主张。”

“怎么会……”基里尔贴着他的胸口“是我很高兴。”

这倒让塔拉斯颇感意外“怎么讲？”

“我们第一次度假，是不是，好不容易。”

塔拉斯哑然，他清楚记得光是还在英国时，他们就不止一次到处走，有时自驾，有时坐铁路，忽然他的脑海中闪过一个念头，压抑心中的激动，尽量用平和的语气。

“只有我跟你？”

基里尔抬起头，好像塔拉斯说了笑话“是啊，你的记性比我还差。”

塔拉斯情不自禁地吻他的嘴唇“是啊，我需要你提醒我，提醒我很多事。”

这下两个全都睡不着的人，干脆打开灯，拿起宣传册和地图，计划未来的安排。

他们窝在别墅里呆了几天，基里尔终于做好心理准备愿意出门了，在塔拉斯的坚持下，他们先去泡温泉，盐浴对基里尔很友好。

“趁着还没降温的时候，”塔拉斯热汗淋漓地坐在四周到处是盐的蒸汽房里“是不是太热了？”

基里尔浑身红得不像话，喝了口水，勉强回答“还好，我能行。”

接着他们回到水里，趴在岸边吃奶酪，接吻，基里尔的手搂着塔拉斯的腰。

“能做吗？”男人那双含着水雾的蓝眼睛问道。

塔拉斯艰难地拒绝“不，这里不行，要回到房间，没人的时候。”

基里尔环顾四周“这儿没人。”

塔拉斯已经能感受到基里尔的手在他腹部抚摸，男人在这方面一直大胆和直白，虽说到现在他已经能接受很多新鲜的玩法，但是在公共场合实在挑战他的道德底线。

“不能吗？”基里尔追问，整个人也缠上来。

幸亏这时有服务员进来，塔拉斯才不至于彻底放纵，他掐了基里尔的臀部“老实点。”

基里尔冲他笑，眨巴着眼睛“胆小鬼。”

于是回到房间后，塔拉斯就把人按在床上，用罕见地粗暴态度跟基里尔做爱，他的爱人叫得大声，每一句呻吟都像抽在塔拉斯身上的鞭子般效果显著，以至于第二天退房时，隔壁的旅客狠狠瞪着他。

很快一场大雪让温度急转直下，基里尔有些不舒服，塔拉斯忧虑地带他到当地的医院，被告知没什么问题，注意保暖，然后塔拉斯就坚决不出门了。

现在他们睡在一张床上，甚至基里尔说这样很好，回家后也要在一起时，塔拉斯那晚喝了很多酒，多到象棋才下了一半就昏睡不醒。

第二天，身边没有人，塔拉斯不意外，基里尔的酒量一直比他好，可能是去吃早餐了，时间差不多九点半。

站在盥洗室，塔拉斯看着镜子里留着胡子的自己，左看右看，现在他已经不嫉妒詹姆斯了，即使他留胡子的样子越来越像那个家伙，也不会让塔拉斯心里不舒服，不过今天他决定剃掉胡子，因为昨天基里尔好像说他的胡子太扎人。

来到餐厅的塔拉斯没发现基里尔的身影，问了服务员似乎也没见过，就在他感到紧张的时候，手机响了。

“你吃过饭了吗？我在外面玩雪。”

基里尔说不清他的具体位置，塔拉斯连忙打开定位，他给男人戴上手环，先前一次的走失加上语言不通，让塔拉斯坚决给他戴上这个。

“谢天谢地，我找到你了。”

塔拉斯看着基里尔头发、衣服上的雪，结合身后松林和地面的那些，让他几乎相信基里尔是一只雪精灵。

“你好冷，有没有觉得哪里不舒服，”塔拉斯看着基里尔冻红的鼻尖和耳朵“进屋暖和下。”

基里尔摇头“我很好，想继续走走。”

塔拉斯无可奈何地抱了抱他，从怀里掏出地图，顺着身后的这条林间小路一直向前会走到一处露天温泉。

“你还没放弃那个念头吗？”塔拉斯掏出手套递给他。

基里尔戴好后，与他手拉手“什么都瞒不过你。”

塔拉斯看着他们呼出的白气，挽住基里尔的胳膊“好吧，好吧，我什么都不在乎了，去他X的道德吧。”

基里尔笑得灿烂“去他X的道德。”

塔拉斯使劲拥抱着他，很久都不愿意放开。

END


End file.
